Guardians from another World
by JackFrost14
Summary: Dua remaja cewek dikirim ke dunia KHR!, mereka dikirim oleh seorang cewek penyihir karena si penyihir itu bosan! Apa yang akan terjadi kepada dua remaja itu? Find out their journeys! :3 Bad summaries.. yeah.. I know.. D:
1. Chapter 1

Guardians from another World

Ch. 1

o0o

**NORMAL POV **AOZORA RESIDENCE

"Yuki-nee, bangun.., sudah pagi.." kata seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat yang berusaha untuk membangunkan kakaknya. "Um.., Hime? Kaukah itu?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut biru/Yuki. "Ya, ayo bangun.., sekarang sudah pukul 06.30." kata anak berambut coklat itu/Hime. "Hai, hai, aku bangun.." balas Yuki malas. "Aku ke bawah dulu, oh, hari ini sarapannya pancake dengan saus stroberi." kata Hime tersenyum sebelum pergi dari kamar kakaknya. Mendengar kata adiknya, si Yukipun segera bangun, mengganti bajunya, dan berlari ke ruang makan. "HORE! PANCAKE!" seru Yuki girang. Yukipun segera duduk (dengan manis) dan memakan makanan kesukaannya. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka berdua segera berangkat ke sekolah.

o0o

**HIME POV **DI PERJALANAN MENUJU SEKOLAH

'_Hari ini kakak bersemangat seperti biasa.'_ pikirku sambil menulis diary-ku di HP. "Ah, lagi menulis diary ya, Hime?" tanya Yuki-nee. "Uh-huh." jawabku. "Yuki-nee sendiri juga kan?" tanyaku. "Hehe.., aku dan kamu mirip ya~. Kita berdua sama-sama suka menulis diary di HP-nya masing-masing." kata Yuki-nee. "*chuckle* Kitakan kembar, nee-chan." kataku. Akupun melanjutkan menulis diary-ku, begitu juga dengan Yuki-nee. _'Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang dia tulis.'_ batinku. _'Hari ini Yuki-nee menguncir rambutnya lagi.'_ tulisku di diary-ku. "Ah, lihat! Hari ini si kembar kelihatan cantik ya~. Dan lagi-lagi mereka berdua menulis sesuatu di HP-nya mereka masing-masing~." kata seorang anak laki-laki kepada temannya. "Kau benar." balas temannya. "Hime, sebaiknya kita ke sekolah sekarang." kata Yuki-nee sambil memasukkan HP-nya kesakunya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke sekolah. "Hai." balasku.

o0o

**YUKI POV **DI DALAM KELAS

'_*sigh* Semoga saja hari ini tidak ada gosip aneh yang menyebar.'_ batinku. _'*yawn* Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, lebih baik aku baca itu ah.'_ batinku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah manga.

[TENG TENG TENG]

"Yuki-nee~, ayo kita makan~." ajak Hime kayak anak kecil. Akupun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. "Hai." kataku. _'Hari ini Hime kelihatan senang. Ah, hari ini dia menggerai rambutnya _(kamu baru sadar? ==")_.'_ batinku. Kamipun segera menuju ke atap untuk makan siang bersama.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**HIME POV **DI PERJALANAN MENUJU RUMAH

"Yuki-nee, kita mampir ke toko buku yuk~?" ajakku. "Hm.., baiklah, siapa tahu ada manga terbaru." jawab Yuki-nee. "ASYIK!" teriakku girang.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**YUKI POV **AOZORA RESIDENCE

"Hime! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriakku. "Hai!" balasnya. "Hari ini kare ya?" kata Hime sebelum duduk. "Yup, you got 100." kataku sambil duduk. "Hore!" kata Hime senang. Akupun hanya tertawa geli melihat sikapnya itu. "Ada apa, Yuki-nee?" tanya Hime bingung. "Ah, bukan apa-apa." balasaku. "Itadakimasu!" kata kami bersamaan dan langsung makan.

o0o

**NORMAL POV **DI RUANGAN ANEH

"WELCOME TO YUME'S ROOM~!" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang. "Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Yume." kata anak itu/Yume.

o0o

**HIME POV **YUME'S ROOM

'_Ini.., dimana?'_ batinku bingung. "WELCOME TO YUME'S ROOM~!" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam. "Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Yume." kata anak itu/Yume. "The Contract, please?" katanya dengan sok Inggris (Author di hajar Yume). Tiba-tiba dihadapanku muncul sebuah buku putih yang bertuliskan: "The Contract". Akupun melihat keadaan sekelilingku. Disebelahku ada Yuki-nee. Akupun juga melihat seorang remaja laki-laki dan seorang remaja perempuan. Mereka berdua berdiri disamping Yume, seolah-olah melindunginya. Diruangan ini hanya ada dua buah kursi (yang ditempati oleh Yuki dan Hime), satu meja bundar, satu sofa (yang diduduki oleh Yume) dan satu buah pintu. Aku melihat Yuki-nee membuka buku (yang dia pegang) itu dan menulis sesuatu. "Hime, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi, sebaiknya kita lihat situasi dulu." kata Yuki-nee setelah selesai menulis sesuatu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membuka buku yang aku pegang. The Contract. Hanya itulah yang tertulis didalam buku ini. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akupun menulis namaku dibawah tulisan itu. "Thank you." kata Yume dan buku yang kami pegangpun menghilang. "Ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan." katanya.

o0o

**YUME POV **YUME'S ROOM

"Ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan." kataku. "Kalian aku panggil kesini karena aku bosan." Mereka berdua sweat drop. "Jadi, aku mau membuat sesuatu." kataku lagi. "Kalian akan aku kirim kedunia lain." kataku sambil tersenyum. "NA-NANI?" teriak mereka berdua bingung. "Hihi, tenang saja, kalian berdua tahu kedunia mana yang akan aku kirim." kataku. "Ini, bawalah." kataku sambil menyerahkan dua buah tas. Yang satu berwarna putih dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam. "Till we meet again, farewell." kataku sebelum mengirim mereka kedunia lain.

o0o

**YUKI POV **YUME'S ROOM

"Till we meet again, farewell." katanya sebelum penglihatanku kabur.

o0o

**YUKI POV **UNKNOWN PLACE

'_Ini.., dimana?'_ batinku bingung. "Yuki-nee?" tanya Hime. "Ah, Hime! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik. "Yeah.., aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya. "Yokatta." kataku bersyukur. "Yuki-nee.., sejak kapan kita ganti baju? Bukannya saat kita masih di tempat itu, kita masih memakai baju tidur ya?" tanyanya bingung. "Ah, you're right!" kataku sok Inggris (Author di hajar Yuki). Aku melihat Hime memakai t-shirt berwarna putih yang ditutupi dengan jaket berwarna hijau , memakai rok berwarna biru, memakai sandal, rambut coklatnya digerai, dan ditangannya membawa tas putih yang tadi diberikan oleh Yume (Reader: pakaiannya tidak matching, dasar Author payah!, Author: ugh..). Sedangkan aku juga memakai t-shirt berwarna hitam dengan jaket sport berwarna biru, memakai celana jean 3/4, memakai sepatu sport merah, rambut biruku diikat satu, dan membawa tas hitam (Reader: ini juga tidak matching, dasar Author payah!, Author: huaa! T_T). "Mungkin si Yume yang mengganti baju kita.." kataku pasrah. "I see.. Yuki-nee? Sepertinya kita berada disebuah taman.." kata Hime. "Coba aku tanya sama nenek itu." kataku sambil menunjuk seorang nenek. "Um.., permisi nek, kalau saya boleh tahu, ini dimana ya?" tanyaku sopan. "Kalian tersesat ya? Kalian sekarang berada di Namimori Park (ngarang).." kata nenek itu. Kami berdua kaget. "Ah.., begitu ya.., terima kasih banyak ya nek.." kataku sedikit membungkuk dan nenek itupun hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi. "Yuki-nee?" tanya Hime. "Ya, Hime?" tanyaku. "Ini.., bukan mimpikan?" tanya Hime yang masih kaget. "Aku rasa tidak.." kataku. "Yuki-nee.., sebaiknya kita duduk disitu deh.." kata Hime sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan jalan menuju kursi itu.

o0o

**NORMAL POV **NAMIMORI PARK

[PIP PIP PIP]

"Eh?" kata mereka kaget. Mereka mencari asal suara itu. Dan ternyata berasal HP mereka yang berada di dalam tas. Mereka mengambilnya dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Yang isinya, "Hai~, kalau kalian membaca pesan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu kalian ada dimana. Di dalam tas kalian, aku berikan sedikit uang, sebuah apartemen kecil untuk kalian berdua, sebuah kertas yang menuliskan alamat apartemen kalian. Oh, iya, aku juga SEDIKIT memodifikasi HP kalian. Dan, jaga tas ini baik-baik, karena tas ini akan berguna. Kalau kalian sudah selesai membaca pesan ini, pesan ini akan otomatis hilang~. Till we meet again, farewell.".

[BZT]

"Ah, pesannya hilang." kata Hime sambil memasukkan HP-nya kedalam tas, begitu juga dengan Yuki. "Ayo, Hime. Kita ke apartemen kita." kata Yuki yang sudah memegang sebuah kertas. "Tapi, sebelumnya kita mampir supermarket dulu." kata Yuki lagi. "Hai." kata Hime.

o0o

**HIME POV **APARTEMEN

"Yuki-nee, kita sudah sampai." kataku. "Hn, ayo masuk." kata Yuki-nee sambil membuka pintu. Apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil. Ada dua kamar tidur, satu dapur dan ruang makan (yang digabung), satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu/keluarga. "Hari ini biar aku saja yang buat makan malamnya. Kamu tunggu saja." perintah Yuki-nee. "Hai~. Aku ada di kamarku." kataku sebelum masuk ke kamar.

o0o

**NORMAL POV **APARTEMEN

"Hime! Makan malam sudah siap!" kata Yuki. Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Hime langsung meluncur kearah ruang makan. "HORE~! STEAK~!" teriak Hime senang dan langsung duduk dengan amat sangat manis. "Itadakimasu!" kata mereka berdua.

"Yuki-nee, kita akan sekolah di Namimori Middle School." kata Hime yang sudah selesai makan. "*sigh* Sana tidur!. Biar aku yang bereskan." perintah Yuki. "Hai! Besok seperti biasa, aku akan menjadi alarmnya Yuki-nee~." kata Hime sambil jalan menuju kamarnya. "HIME!" teriak Yuki malu.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: This is my first fanfic, please help me if something wrong about this fanfic.., and.., THANK YOU FOR READING! *teriak2 pake toa hasil colongan dari mesjid*

Squalo: VOI! BRISIK AUTHOR BEGO!

Author: Squalo! Kebetulan elu ada disini, bacakan DISCLAIMER-NYA! *ngasih kertas yang bertuliskan DISCLAIMER*

Squalo: NO WAY, AUTHOR PAYAH!

Author: *diem* Xanxus, kamu boleh potong rambutnya Squalo. *ngasih gunting rumput ke Xanxus* *Xanxus muncul tiba2*

Xanxus: Heh, baiklah. Lumayan buat ngabisin waktu. *ngambil gunting rumput dari Author*

Squalo: WHAT-? GUE BACAKAN SINI! *ngambil kertas DISCLAIMER dari Author* DISCLAIMER: SI DAME-AUTHOR SATU INI TIDAK MEMILIKI KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! DLSBG (Dan Laen Sbagainya). DIA HANYA MEMILIKI OC-NYA! PUAS? *ngrobek2 kertas DISCLAIMER-nya*

Author: EH? Kertasnya kok disobek? Xanxus! Potong rambutnya! SEKARANG juga!

Xanxus: Understood. *memulai memotong rambut INDAH-nya Squalo*

Squalo: RAMBUT INDAH GUE! *lari kocar-kacir*

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?

Author: See you next chapter~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians from another World

Ch. 2

o0o

**NORMAL POV **YUME'S ROOM

"Welcome to YUME'S ROOM~!" sambut (baca: teriak) Yume. Mendengar suara Yume yang amat sangat MERDU (MERusak DUnia), Yuki dan Hime langsung menutup telinganya. "BERISIK WOI!" teriak Yuki. "Ano.., Yume-san, kenapa kami ada disini?" tanya Hime sopan. "Oh, kalian aku panggil kesini karena aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Tenang saja, didunia kalian, kalian sudah tidur." kata Yume. "Lalu?" tanya Yuki. "Ah, sebelumnya, perkenalkan kedua asistenku. Yang dikanan adalah Hikari, dan dikiri adalah Hikaru." kata Yume. "Salam kenal." kata Hikari. Hikaru hanya mengangguk. "Ah, aku ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku panggil, tetapi karena waktu terus berjalan, kita sampai disini saja. Till we meet again, farewell." kata Yume sambil melambaikan tangannya.

o0o

**NORMAL POV **YUKI'S ROOM

Yuki langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "Yuki-nee.." kata seseorang dari luar. Yuki langsung membuka pintu dan melihat adiknya. "Hime, ada apa?" tanya Yuki. "Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja.." "Hanya saja?" tanya Yuki penasaran. "DIA BELUM MENCERITAKAN APAPUN KEPADA KITA~!" jawab Hime dengan lebay-nya. Yuki hanya bisa sweat drop. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." kata Hime sambil jalan menuju dapur. Melihat Hime sudah pergi, Yuki langsung mengganti bajunya dan segera menyusul adiknya di dapur.

o0o

**YUKI POV **DI DEPAN GERBANG NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL

"Ayo, Hime. Kita lapor ke ruang kepala sekolah." kataku kepada Hime. "Hai." balas Hime sambil senyum. "Hime, kamu tahu yang harus kamu lakukan, kan?" bisikku. "Uh-huh. Kita berdua pura-pura tidak tahu tentang dunia ini." bisik Hime. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." kataku didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**TSUNA POV **DI KELAS

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru, dan mereka kembar." kata senseinya. _'Hm.., sungguh aneh ada murid baru disaat seperti ini.'_ pikirku. "Salam kenal, namaku Aozora Hime." kata cewek berambut coklat. "Aozora Yuki." kata cewek berambut biru. "Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Hime sambil tersenyum. Seorang anak cowok mengangkat tangannya. "Ya?" tanya Hime. "Aku ingin bertanya kepada Hime-chan~" kata si cowok itu. "Hime-chan suka apa?" tanyanya. "Hm.., apa ya? Ah!" kata Hime seakan-akan menemukan sesuatu. "Aku paling suka sama YUKI!" kata Hime sambil tersenyum. "Kalo yang dibenci?" tanya anak itu lagi. "Hm.., apa ya? Ah!" kata anak baru itu sambil menepuk tangannya. "Aku paling benci dengan ORANG YANG BERANI MENYAKITI YUKI~." kata anak baru itu sambil.., uh.., tersenyum jahat? Tiba-tiba semua pada diam.. "Ada yang bertanya lagi?" tanya Hime. Dan (sekali lagi) satu kelas semuanya diam, tidak ada yang berani bertanya. "Sepertinya tidak, Hime. Sensei, kami boleh duduk?" tanya anak baru satunya lagi, aku rasa namanya Yuki. "Ah, eh, ya. Kalian boleh duduk di belakangnya Sawada-san dan Yamamoto-san. Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, tolong angkat tangan kalian." perintah sensei. _'HIEE? Gak mungkin!'_ teriakku dalam batin. Mau tidak maupun aku angkat tangan. Hasilnya adalah, anak yang berambut biru duduk dibelakangku, dan anak yang berambut coklat duduk dibelakang Yamamoto.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**NORMAL POV **DI KELAS

[TENG TENG TENG]

"Aozora-san, mau makan siang bareng dengan kami?" ajak Kyoko dan Hana. Si kembarpun diam. "Kamu mengajak aku, atau adikku?" tanya Yuki. "Kalian berdua." jawab Kyoko. "Terima kasih. Ah, kamu panggil aku Yuki saja. Dan kamu panggil adikku Hime. Begitu lebih baik." kata Yuki sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, Yuki-san, Hime-san, namaku Sasagawa Kyoko, panggil saja Kyoko." kata Kyoko. "Kurokawa Hana, panggil saja Hana." kata Hana. Merekapun mulai makan bersama. "Ano.., Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, kalau boleh tahu, kami sebaiknya berhati-hati kepada siapa ya?" tanya Hime. Sebenarnya si kembar sudah tahu, hanya saja mereka harus pura-pura tidak tahu, kan? "Hibari Kyoya, ketua Discipline Committee sekolah ini. Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti tahu orangnya. Cukup lihat orang yang selalu membawa tonfa kesekolah." jawab Hana. "Ok, thanks." balas Hime. "Ah, Tsuna-kun!" panggil Kyoko. "Yuki-san, Hime-san, perkenalkan, ini Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang berambut hitam adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, dan yang berambut putih (Author: benar putih kan?) adalah Gokudera Hayato." kata Kyoko. "Ah, salam kenal. Panggil saja Tsuna." kata Tsuna. "Yo." kata Yamamoto. "Kalau kalian berani melukai Juudaime, kalian akan berurusan denganku." kata Gokudera. "Tuna-chan, Take-chan, dan Haya-chan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." kata Hime. "EEH?" teriak Tsuna kaget. "Kau-!" sebelum Gokudera melempar mainannya (baca: dinamit), Yuki menghentikannya. Yuki berkata sesuatu, tapi sangat pelan. Dan hanya Gokudera yang tahu. Setelah itu, Yuki tersenyum dan mengajak Hime ke toilet. "Go-Gokudera-san? Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna. "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa, Juudaime." kata Gokudera. _'Dia.. bagaimana dia tahu?'_ batin Gokudera. Untungnya, Kyoko dan Hana tidak melihat kejadian itu (saat Gokudera mau melempar mainannya). Kenapa? Kalau mereka lihat, bisa berabe tuh Tsuna.

o0o

Meanwhile

o0o

**NORMAL POV **DI TOILET

"Yuki-nee, tadi kamu ngomong apa ke Haya-chan?" tanya Hime. "Hi-mi-tsu" kata Yuki sambil menempel jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

o0o

Meanwhile (again)

o0o

**NORMAL POV **DI ATAP GEDUNG SEBELAH

"Hm.., ketemu.." kata Reborn sambil melepaskan teropongnya. "Aozora Yuki dan Aozora Hime.." gumam Reborn.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**HIME POV **SEPULANG SEKOLAH

"Yuki-nee?" tanyaku kepada Yuki-nee. "Hm?" "Mampir ke toko buku, yuk?" ajakku. "Hm, okay." balas Yuki-nee. "Asyik~!" kataku senang begitu Yuki-nee setuju. Kamipun segera menuju toko buku.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**NORMAL POV **YUME'S ROOM

"Welcome to YUME'S ROOM~!" sambut lagi (baca: teriak lagi) oleh Yume. "Tenang, kalian sudah tidur kok." kata Yume sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kalian aku kirim ke dunia lain. Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, karena aku bosan. Jadi, aku membuat kesenangan pribadi, dengan cara mengirim kalian ke dunia lain. Tetapi tenang saja, kalian masih bisa kembali ke dunia kalian." kata Yume panjang lebar. "Hanya itu?" tanya Hime. "Yup, hanya itu." jawab Yume.

Tiba-tiba semua terdiam.

Diam.

Masih diam.

Masih- (Reader: Kelamaan woi! *sambil ngelempar sandal ke Author* Author: Ma-Maaf *berusaha menghindar*)

"Ok, aku rasa cukup sekian (emangnya pidato?). Till we meet again, farewell." kata Yume sambil melambaikan tangannya.

o0o

**NORMAL POV **APARTEMEN

"Hime?" panggil Yuki. "Ya?" tanya Hime. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." kata Yuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "I see.., hari ini sarapannya kare." kata Hime sambil menyerahkan sepiring kare di hadapan Yuki. "Itadakimasu!" kata mereka berdua sebelum makan.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**NORMAL POV **DI DEPAN GERBANG NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL

Pada saat si kembar memasuki halaman depan Namimori Middle School, Yuki merasakan sesuatu. "Yuki-nee? Ada apa?" tanya Hime. "Hime, kamu duluan saja. Ada yang ingin aku pastikan." kata Yuki tanpa melihat Hime. "Ok, aku duluan ya?" kata Hime sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yuki. Setelah memastikan Hime telah memasuki sekolah, Yuki segera pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, herbivore." kata seseorang dari belakang Yuki. "Aku bukan herbivore, Kyo-kun." kata Yuki tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Herbivore tetap saja herbivore. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu." kata orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya, Hibari Kyoya. "Kalau kamu tidak ingin di panggil seperti itu, jangan panggil aku herbivore, Kyo-kun." kata Yuki lagi. Kali ini Yuki menoleh ke belakang. "Sepertinya, kamu sedang bersenang-senang ya, Kyo-kun?" kata Yuki sambil melihat beberapa anak yang menjadi kesenangannya (baca: korban) Hibari. "Huh, itu karena mereka melanggar peraturan sekolah." kata Hibari sambil membersihkan darah dari tonfanya. "Apa maumu, Kyo-kun?" tanya Yuki dingin. Hibari langsung tersenyum.., iblis? "Fight me." kata Hibari. Yuki menghela nafas. "No." balas Yuki singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, herbivore." kata Hibari sambil menyiapkan tonfanya dan mulai menyerang Yuki. Yuki berusaha menghindar. "Sampai kapan, kau mau menghindar, herbivore? Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seperti waktu itu." kata Hibari.

o0o

FLASHBACK

o0o

**NORMAL POV **DI PERJALANAN MENUJU GYM

'_Gawat! Aku telat! Tersesat lagi!'_ batin Yuki sambil berlari. "Berlari di koridor sekolah, berarti melanggar peraturan sekolah. I'll bite you to death!" kata seoarang siswa, tidak lain adalah Hibari Kyoya. _'Shit!'_ batin Yuki. Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya dan mulai menyerang Yuki. Yuki berusaha menghindar. Yuki menghentikan tonfanya Hibari dengan lengan kirinya, memutar tubuhnya, dan menjatuhkan tonfanya dengan kaki kirinya. Hibari kaget. "Wao. Kau hebat." kata Hibari senang. Kenapa? Karena dia menemukan mangsa baru yang jauh dari biasanya. "Um.., aku harus segera pergi. Permisi." kata Yuki terburu-buru. Sebelum Yuki pergi, Hibari menghadangnya. "Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi, herbivore?" tanya Hibari (yang sudah memegang tonfanya kembali). Yuki terdiam. "*sigh* Aku. Dan, kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku harus segera pergi." kata Yuki berusaha melewati Hibari. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, siapa kamu?" tanya Hibari yang berusaha menghadang Yuki. "Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu. Permisi." kata Yuki yang sekali lagi untuk melewati Hibari. Tetapi, Hibari tetap menghadang Yuki. Karena kesal, Yuki melihat sebuah jendela yang kebetulan terbuka, tanpa basa-basi, diapun langsung loncat dari lantai dua. "Maaf, aku sudah telat, Kyo-kun." kata Yuki dari bawah. "Tch!" kata Hibari kesal karena melihat mangsanya kabur.

o0o

FLASHBACK END

o0o

"Itu karena aku sudah telat, Kyo-kun. Jadi, aku cepat-cepat." kata Yuki berusaha menjelaskan (dan menghindar dari serangan tonfanya Hibari).

[TENG TENG TENG]

Begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi, Yuki segera memegang pundaknya Hibari dan meloncat diatasnya dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. "I'm sorry, bye!" kata Yuki tanpa berhenti berlari. "Tch! Kabur lagi!" kata Hibari kesal.

o0o

**NORMAL POV **DI KELAS

"Ah! Yuki-nee~!" panggil Hime. "Maaf, aku telat!" kata Yuki. "Nah, it's okay. Lagipula, senseinya belum datang." kata Hime. "Semuanya! Duduk ditempatnya masing-masing!" kata sensei mereka begitu masuk.

o0o

TIME SKIP

o0o

**NORMAL POV **SEPULANG SEKOLAH

"Ah! Tuna-chan~!" panggil Hime. "Eh? Aozora-san?" "Pulang bareng, yuk~? Kita searah, kan?" kata Hime dengan puppy eyes-nya. "*sigh* Hime.., kamu sama sekali tidak berubah.." kata Yuki, sementara itu Tsuna udah blushing. "Tsu-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hime cemas. "Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja, Aozora-san.." kata Tsuna yang masih blushing. "Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan, cewek sialan?" teriak Gokudera. "Hei! Aku punya nama, Haya-chan!" teriak Hime gak mau ngalah. "Tsu-kun, biarkan saja mereka berdua. Nanti mereka diem sendiri." kata Yuki. "Hahaha, kalian berdua akrab sekali." kata Yamamoto. "Kami tidak akrab, baseball freak/Take-chan!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

TAK!

"Ciassou." kata Reborn setelah (dengan suksesnya) mendarat diatas kepalanya Tsuna. "Reborn!" teriak Tsuna. "Jangan meneriakiku, Dame-Tsuna." kata Reborn sambil menyiapkan pistolnya. "HIEE! MAAF!" kata Tsuna meminta maaf. "Reborn, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu. Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna heran karena melihat wajah seriusnya Reborn. Reborn tersenyum.., iblis? "Hm.., rupanya kamu tahu, Dame-Tsuna. Baiklah, sekarang, aku ingin si kembar berada di rumahmu. Aku akan menjelaskannya disana." kata Reborn sebelum pergi. "*sigh* Um.., Aozora-san, maaf tiba-tiba. Kalian tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Tsuna. Si kembar bertatapan mata, seolah-olah mereka berbicara lewat kedua mata mereka. "Baiklah." kata si kembar bersamaan. Dan akhirnya si kembar menuju rumahnya Tsuna, sementara itu Yamamoto dan Gokudera berpamitan didepan rumahnya Tsuna.

o0o

**NORMAL POV **KAMAR TSUNA

Setelah si kembar berkenalan dengan penghuni-penghuni di rumahnya Tsuna, si kembar menuju kamarnya Tsuna. "Duduk." perintah Reborn. "Namaku Reborn. Kita langsung saja, Aozora Yuki, Aozora Hime, apakah kalian ingin bergabung dengan Family-nya Tsuna?" tanya Reborn dengan nada serius. "Reborn!" teriak Tsuna. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!" kata Reborn. Si kembar bingung sekaligus kaget. Karena mereka tidak menyangka untuk diajak bergabung dengan Family-nya Tsuna. Mata mereka bertatapan lagi. Setelah beberapa menit bertatapan, mereka melihat Reborn dan Tsuna. "Reborn-san, kenapa?" tanya Hime. "Itu karena kalian terpilih menjadi Guardian of Dark Ring, dan, Guardian of Light Ring." kata Reborn. "Lihat kedua cincin ini." kata Reborn sambil mengelurkan dua buah cincin yang dirantai, dan diikat dengan kertas yang ada tulisannya. "Kedua cincin ini bereaksi terhadap kalian. Itu artinya, kalian terpilih untuk menjadi pemilik cincin ini." lanjut Reborn. "Eh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada Guardian of Dark Ring dan Guardian of Light Ring.." kata Tsuna bingung. "Itu karena kedua cincin ini yang memilih pemilik mereka. Mereka adalah pemilik pertama kedua cincin ini." kata Reborn. "Eh? Yang pertama? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Family-nya Primo?" tanya Tsuna heran. "Itu karena Primo belum menemukan pemilik yang pantas untuk kedua cincin ini. Kekuatan kedua cincin ini begitu besar. Dan terlebih lagi, kedua cincin ini terbuat dari darah Primo." kata Reborn. "EEH?" teriak Tsuna kaget. "Dari Primo sampai Nono, kedua cincin ini belum menemukan pemilik mereka. Tetapi, begitu si kembar ini muncul di Namimori Town, kedua cincin ini tiba-tiba memancarkan flame-nya. Padahal, jarak antara Namimori Town dengan kediaman Nono sangatlah jauh." lanjut Reborn. "Lihat baik-baik. Kedua cincin ini memancarkan flame-nya, kan?" kata Reborn (yang sekali lagi) menunjukkan kedua cincin tersebut. "Ah, kamu benar Reborn." kata Tsuna sambil memastikan. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Reborn. Si kembarpun kembali bertatapan mata. "*sigh* Baiklah." jawab Yuki. "Me too. Lagipula, kami berdua lagi nganggur kok (emang pengangguran?), betulkan, Yuki-nee?" kata Hime. "Uh-huh." jawab simple dari Yuki. "Sudah selesai? Kami mau pulang." kata Yuki. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Bawalah cincin ini. Dan jaga baik-baik." perintah Reborn. "Of course. Ja ne!" kata si kembar bersamaan.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: THANK YOU FOR READING~! *triak2 pke toa hsil colongan dri mesjid sebelah*

Yuki: Tamu istimewa kita kali ini adalah~

Hime: Reborn~!

Reborn: Ciassou.

Author: KYAA~! Reborn-chan so CUTE~! *triak2 gaje*

Yume: *memukul Author dg tongkat baseball-nya Yamamoto* Udah sadar?

Author: Ah, uh, Yume-chan? Is that you? *sok inggris*

Yume: Si Author geblek udah sadar. *nunjuk Author yg msih psing tjuh kliling* *ngembaliin tongkatnya Yamamoto*

Author: *udah kembali ke dunia nyata* Nah, kebetulan tamu kita kali ini adalah Reborn, tolong bacakan DISCLAIMER-nya? *ngasih kertas DISCLAIMER ke Reborn*

Reborn: *ngambil kertas dari Author* Si Author geblek ini tidak memiliki KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Jika dia memilikinya, maka dia pasti akan membuat YAOI, terutama 6918 atau 1827. Dia hanya memiliki OC-nya saja.

Tsuna: Eh? 6918? 1827? Maksudnya apa Author? *tanya Tsuna yg tba2 muncul*

Author: HI-MI-TSU~ *sambil menempel jari telunjuknya di bibir*

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?

Author: See you next chapter~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians from another World

Ch. 3

o0o

**NORMAL POV**

"Ah, Tuna-chan, Haya-chan! Disini!" teriak Hime.

"Maaf terlambat.." kata Tsuna.

Hime memakai rok selutut, tank top yang ditutupi dengan jaket berwarna hijau. Sedangkan Yuki memakai celana selutut, kaos, dan jaket berwarna biru. Rambut Hime dikucir dua, sementara Yuki hanya dikucir satu.

"No problem." kata si kembar bersamaan.

"And, let's go!" kata si kembar senang. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Kali ini, Tsuna cs, dan si kembar ini berniat untuk makan sushi di tempatnya Yamamoto. Dan, tentu saja dari paksaan si kembar.

(A/N: Mari kita skip biar lebih cepat, 'kay?),

"Selamat datang!" sambut seorang pria, yang tidak lain adalah Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, ayahnya Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Ah, kami telat ya? Maaf ya?" tanya Hime kepada rombongan yang sudah duluan datang. Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang sudah datang.., ada Bianchi yang sedang memangku Reborn dan menyuapi sushi kepadanya (Author: elu ternyata masih bayi beneran ya?, Reborn: *nembak Author*, Author: *tepar*). Disebelahnya ada Fuuta, Lambo dan I-Pin yang seperti biasa lagi bertengkar, Ryohei dengan kata-katanya yang khas, Takeshi sedang membantu ayahnya, Gokudera langsung tepar karena melihat kakak "tercinta"nya tidak memakai goggle atau semacamnya, Haru dan Kyoko sedang berbicara masalah cewek, dan Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop. (A/N: si kembar dan Tsuna cs udah berkenalan semua)

"Sepertinya tidak." kata Yuki begitu melihat situasi yang ada disana. Tanpa babibu lagi, si kembar langsung memesan sushi, begitu juga dengan Tsuna.

"Gyahaha!" kata Lambo setelah memakan sushinya I-Pin.

"Lambo!"

"Urgh-GYAA!" teriak Lambo kepedesan setelah memakan sushi milik Hime.

"Ah, Lambo, yang barusan kamu makan itu wasabi." kata Hime dengan tenangnya. Dan akhirnya Lambo terjatuh setelah berlari-lari karena kepedesan.

"Must go-" sebelum Lambo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "mendaratlah" sebuah bazooka TYL kearah Lambo (setelah dia melemparnya keatas), dan muncullah asap berwarna ungu dan seorang pria.

"Oh, halo Yuki-neesan, Hime-neesan."

"Halo juga, Lambo." balas si kembar bersamaan.

"..Kalau aku jadi kamu.." kata Hime.

"..Aku akan segera berlari.." lanjut Yuki.

"..Sejauh mungkin.." kata si kembar bersamaan cuek bebek.

Untuk sesaat, semuanya terdiam..

Krik krik krik (Jangkrik: numpang lewat ya bos!, Author: bayar 10rb yen!, Jangkrik: ogah *kabur*, Author: jangan kabur woi! *ngejer si jangkrik*)

"ROMEO!" teriak Bianchi.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." kata Lambo sebelum mengambil seribu langkah.

Yak, untuk sesaat, restoran sushi itu sempat menjadi PD ke-3 karena pertarungan antara Poison Cooking dengan Lambo.

"Tsu-kun, kami mau jalan-jalan sebentar." kata Yuki sebelum keluar.

"Oh, iya. Tsu-chan, tolong bayarin ya? Ntar kami ganti. Thanks!" kata Hime sebelum pergi juga.

"Na-Nani?"

"Semuanya 70.000 Yen." kata Tsuyoshi.

"EEH? Kok mahal banget? Emang mereka berdua makan berapa sih?" kata Tsuna kaget.

"Oh, mereka hanya memakan 7 porsi ukuran extra jumbo. Yang seharga 10.000 Yen untuk 1 porsinya." kata Tsuyoshi sambil tersenyum.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Tsuna langsung tepar.

(A/N: Mari kita lihat kondisi si kembar)

"Kita latihannya disini saja." kata Yuki setelah menemukan sebuah bangunan kosong.

"Okay."

Dan merekapun segera bersiap-siap, mereka menemukan sebatang besi yang berkarat. Mereka saling berhadapan. Jarak mereka kurang lebih 300 meter. Tidak ada yang bergerak, sampai sebuah daun yang gugur terjatuh tepat di tengah jarak mereka. Dan..,

TRANG!

Hime berada diatas Yuki. Yuki mendorong keatas.

TRANG!

Mereka saling menghindar. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai senjata yang mereka gunakan tidak bisa dipakai lagi karena patah menjadi dua. Mereka membuangnya, dan bersiap lagi untuk bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Mereka terus melakukannya sampai sore.

"Okay, hari ini cukup sekian." kata Yuki.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Hime.

"Sebentar lagi, pertarungan antara Varia dengan Vongola akan segera dimulai." bisik Yuki.

"Ya. Apakah kita juga harus membantu mereka?" tanya Hime.

"*evil smirk* Kita lihat saja dulu keadaannya. Dan kamu masih ingatkan, apa yang dikatakan oleh Yume?" tanya Yuki.

"Uh-huh." balas Hime.

o0o

FLASHBACK

o0o

"Welcome to Yume's Room.." kata Yume malas. Si kembar sweatdrop karena si Yume berguling-guling di lantai kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Kebetulan kalian berdua ada disini, aku akan menceritakan "sedikit" tentang kedua cincin itu." kata Yume yang sudah kembali duduk.

"Aku memang sengaja membuat cincin itu bersama Primo, biar aku semakin tidak bosan untuk melihatnya~." kata Yume. Begitu mendengarnya, si kembar hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tetapi.., apa jalan ceritanya akan berubah?" tanya Hime.

"Yup, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sengaja melakukan hal itu biar aku tidak bosan?" tanya Yume.

"O-Okay.." kata Hime.

"Tetapi.., kenapa kami?" tanya Yuki.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Yuki sekali lagi.

"*evil smirk* Hihi, hi-mi-tsu~" kata Yume.

"Aku rasa udah cukup informasinya. 'Till we meet again, farewell." kata Yume sebelum mengirim si kembar kedunia mereka.

o0o

FLASHBACK END

o0o

"Argh~! Pusing ah mikirin itu! Kita pulang, Hime!" kata Yuki pasrah.

"Hai!"

"Ah! Yuki-nee!" teriak Hime.

"Hm?"

"Sebelum kita pulang, kita harus ganti uangnya Tsuna kan?" tanya Hime.

"Ah, benar juga." kata Yuki setelah ingat. Dan akhirnya si kembar pergi menuju Tsuna cs berada dan segera mengganti uangnya Tsuna sebelum mereka pulang kerumah.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: Thank you for reading~!, *happy* Ok, aku tau, terlalu pendek!, *pundung di pojokan*

Yuki: *menghiraukan si Author* Ok, saatnya menjawab pertanyaan & membalas review2 dari para Reader~!,

Hime: Ok, mari kita mulai dari.., "**ciocarlie**"~!,

Yume: Hm~, anda tidak salah kok, kalo suasananya kayak di Velvet Room, karena, si Author bego ini *nunjuk ke Author yg msih pundung di pojokan* lagi super duper suka maen Persona~!, dan Author juga udah berusaha buat ngerapiin tulisannya, kadang si Author sendiri juga bingung bacanya~!, (LOH?), by the way on the way bus way~ (ni slah stu kta2 favorit Author meskipun Author sendiri gak ngerti mksudnya apa..), thanks for review fanfic yg jlek ini.., *bungkuk dlem2*. Ok, next!.

Yuki: Berikutnya dari.., "**Seiran**"~!,

Hime: Biar aku yang jawab! *jingkrak2 kyk anak kcil* Si Yuki bilang ke Take-chan tentang mafia, saat itukan Tsuna cs mengira kalo si kembar gak tau apa2, trus si Yuki bilang sesuatu, yaitu "title"nya Take-chan~!, Kalo gak salah Bomber Smoking ato apa ya?, Hua~!, Hime-chan lupa~!, *lebay mode: on*

Yume: thanks for reviewnya~, next!,

Yuki: Berikutnya dari.., "**LucyLucielle**"~!,

Hime: Haha!, anda benar sekali!, scenenya sengaja di buat kyk Velvet Room! Karena si Authornya lagi kehabisan ide, hehe..,

Yume: Author berharap, gaya tulisannya udah membaik.., thanks for reviewnya, next!,

Yuki: Ok!, the last is..., "**Hibari 'Hime**"~!,

Yume & Hime: thank you!,

Author: *udah balik dari ritualnya alias pundung di pojokan* Thanks a lot yg udah mau review fanfic ini.., *bungkuk dlem2* Oh, hampir aja lupa!, Author lagi bingung buat nentuin pairingnya sapa aja.., brikut pairing2nya..,

Goku/OC(tlong plih slah stu)

Goku/Haru

Yama/OC

Yama/Kyoko

Ryohei/OC

Ryohei/Hana

Muku/OC

Muku/Chrome

Hiba/OC

Tsuna/OC

Tsuna/Chrome

Tsuna/Kyoko

Author: dan mungkin para Reader pux pendapat lain slain pairing2 yg ada diatas.., oh, hampir aja lupa (lagi!).., crita di fanfic ini stlah pertemuan antara Varia & Vongola untuk pertama kalinya, dan.., Tsu-kun~!, Tolong bacain Disclaimer-nya~!, *panggil Tsu-kun* *ngasih kertas DISCLAIMER ke Tsuna*

Tsuna: Hai!, DISCLAIMER: Author tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DLSBG (Dan Laen SBaGainya), jika iya, Author pasti akan dijadikan harem. Na-NANI?,

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!,

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?,

Author: See you next chapter~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

Guardians from another World

Ch. 4

o0o

**NORMAL POV**

"Semuanya sudah pada kumpul ya?" tanya seseorang.

"Yuki-nee! Jangan tinggalin aku donk!" teriak seseorang.

"Ah, Aozora-san!" kata Tsuna.

"Panggil nama kami donk! Ntar malah bingung!" kata Hime.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hime-san, Yuki-san.." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum. (Author: KYAA~! Tsu-kun is so CUTE~! *mau meluk Tsuna*, Tsuna: *menghindar*, Author: *jatuh*)

"Mereka sudah siap." kata duo Cervello. (A/N: Author tidak tahu nama mereka, jadi, mari kita panggil duo Cervello, 'kay?),

"Berdasarkan peraturan, pertandingan pertama adalah.."

"..Pertarungan antara the Guardian of the Sun."

Begitu mendengar perkataan dari duo Cervello, Ryohei dan Lussuria saling memberi glare satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih atas pertemuannya. Sekarang, kita akan memulai pertarungannya. Dan tolong lihat disana."

Semuanya langsung melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh duo Cervello.

"A-APA ITU?" teriak Tsuna.

"Itu adalah arena khusus. Dan setiap arena untuk pertarungan antar Guardian berbeda-beda."

Duo Guardian of the Sun (maksudnya adalah Ryohei & Lussuria) masuk ke dalam arena. Dan, ketika Ryohei membuka bajunya..,

"UWAA~! Kau seperti tipeku~!" teriak Lussuria.

"A-APA?" teriak Ryohei kaget.

"Ba-Barusan dia bilang apa?" kata Gokudera kaget.

"Aku..tidak tahu?" kata Tsuna bingung.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang~." kata Lussuria.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ryohei bingung.

"Sangatlah langka kalau ada seseorang yang menjadi tipe Lussuria.." kata Mammon.

"Anak itu.., dia sangat tidak beruntung.." kata Leviathan. Karena Ryohei sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Lussuria, dia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya, yaitu tinju. Begitu juga dengan Lussuria, dia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya, yaitu Muay Thai.

"Sudah kuduga.." kata Reborn.

"..Menghancurkan kemalangan yang menimpa Family, dengan tubuh mereka sendiri.." kata Yuki tiba-tiba.

"..Mereka menjadi matahari yang bersinar terang.." lanjut Hime.

"..Itulah arti dari the Guardian of the Sun.." lanjut si kembar bersamaan.

'Mereka..' batin Reborn.

"Kami pulang.." kata si kembar tiba-tiba.

"EH? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba-?" tanya Tsuna. Si kembar hanya bisa diam.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, ah, maksudku, Decimo, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." kata Yuki tersenyum kecil.

"Dan, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan Guardian-mu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, atau mungkin, Decimo?" kata Hime yang juga tersenyum kecil.

"Ja.." kata si kembar sebelum pulang.

"Tung-." sebelum Tsuna menyelesaikan perkataannya, Reborn langsung memotongnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Tsuna." kata Reborn.

"De-Demo!" protes Tsuna. Reborn langsung menghiraukan Tsuna. Dan pemenangnya adalah Ryohei. (A/N: Maaf, karena pertarungannya di skip, gak tau hrus nlis apa..)

o0o

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Ohayo." sapa si kembar di kelas.

"Ohayo." balas Tsuna cs (kecuali Gokudera tentunya).

"Um.., Aozora-san? Sepulang sekolah nanti, kalian bisa datang ke rumahku?. Perintah Reborn.." kata Tsuna. (A/N: si Tsuna memanggil si kembar dg nma kluarga mrka bwt menghemat ngomongnya, Tsuna akan memanggil nama kcil mrka jka dia hax btuh slah stunya sja)

"Okay." kata si kembar bersamaan.

"Semuanya! Duduk di tempatnya masing-masing!" perintah sensei ketika memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

(A/N: Sori, another time skip..)

**DI KAMAR TSUNA**

Di kamar Tsuna, hanya ada si kembar, Tsuna, dan Reborn.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuki sambil mengetik sesuatu di HP-nya, begitu juga dengan Hime.

"Kenapa kalian bersembunyi?" tanya Reborn serius. Begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Reborn, mereka segera memasukkan HP mereka ke sakunya masing-masing.

"Apa maksudmu, Reborn-san?" tanya Hime sambil memasang watados.

"Kalian tahu maksudku. Tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi." kata Reborn.

"Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti, Reborn-san?" tanya Yuki yang juga sambil memasang watados.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba LANGSUNG pulang ketika pertarungannya akan segera DIMULAI?" tanya Reborn.

"Hm? Kami ngantuk, makanya kami pulang.." kata Hime.

"Hoh, lalu, kenapa kalian mengatakan sesuatu seolah-olah kalian TAHU apa yang akan TERJADI?" tanya Reborn.

DEG!

"Perasaan wanita?" kata Yuki.

"Itu sebuah pertanyaan, atau sebuah pernyataan?" tanya Reborn.

"Pernyataan." kata Yuki.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian harus BERSEMBUNYI pada saat pertemuan antara Vongola dan Varia?" tanya Reborn.

DEG!

"Eh? Bersembunyi?" kata Tsuna bingung.

"Ya. Mereka bersembunyi pada saat kalian bertemu dengan seluruh anggota Varia. Meskipun mereka bersembunyi lumayan jauh, tetapi mereka mengawasi kita dari kejauhan.." kata Reborn.

DEG!

"Jadi..?" tanya Reborn kepada si kembar. Si kembar berkeringat dingin.

{Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{.., biar aku yang jawab../Yuki}

(A/N: Si kembar bisa bertelepati satu sama lain, dan bisa memblock pikiran mereka jika ada orang lain berusaha untuk membaca pikiran mereka)

"..kami..tidak bisa meberitahu sekarang..tetapi..kami berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya jika waktunya tepat.." kata Yuki. Reborn berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.., kalian boleh pulang.." kata Reborn.

"Arigato.." kata si kembar pelan. Begitu si kembar membuka pintu kamar Tsuna, Lambo dan I-Pin kebetulan lewat.

"Lambo.." panggil Hime pelan.

"Lambo Bovino.." panggil Yuki pelan.

"Good luck.." bisik si kembar, dan mereka langsung pulang.

o0o

{Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{Hm?/Yuki}

{Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar../Hime}

{Okay, tapi, kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam../Yuki}

"Ok." kata Hime sebelum pergi. Dan akhirnya si kembar berpencar.

(A/N: Mari kita lihat kondisi Hime)

"Ah, ada taman rupanya.." kata Hime kagum. Hime langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memulai foto sana sini. Setelah selesai foto sana sini, dia istirahat di bawah pohon. Karena ngantuk, akhirnya dia tertidur.

(A/N: Sekarang, kita lihat kondisi Yuki)

Yuki kembali kesekolah karena bukunya ada yang ketinggalan. Setelah sampai di kelas, dia segera mengambil bukunya.

'Hihi, rasanya aneh banget ya.. Kelasnya sepi banget..' batin Yuki.

'Aku..ngantuk..sekali.. Aku rasa..tidur sebentar tidak apa-apa..' batinnya lagi, akhirnya dia terlelap.

(**Yuki & Hime's Dream: On**)

"Yuki-nee? Kamu dimana?" panggil Hime di kediaman mereka. Rambut Hime agak berantakan karena baru bangun tidur, dan umurnya sekitar 6 tahun.

"Ah, Okaa-san udah pulang.., berarti.."

"MAAF'KAN AKU!" teriak seseorang.

"Suara itu.., Yuki-nee!" kata Hime sebelum berlari kearah suara itu berasal.

SRIET! (silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri bunyi pintunya)

"OKAA-SAN!" teriak Hime sambil membuka pintu.

"AKU TIDAK MENDENGAR SUARAMU!" bentak seorang wanita berambut coklat yang diikat seperti wanita karir (Author tidak tahu namanya apa..), bermata biru cerah, dan dia sedang memukul seorang anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun dengan sebatang besi.

BUAK!

"MAAF!" teriak seorang anak perempuan itu. Anak itu berambut biru, dan matanya berwarna biru cerah. Anak itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tetapi, meskipun dia berusaha, dia tetap menangis.

"JANGAN MENANGIS!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

BUAK!

"OKAA-SAN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN PUKUL NEE-SAN!" teriak Hime sambil berusaha melindungi Yuki, tetapi Yuki mendorongnya sehingga Hime terjatuh, dan batang besi itu tepat mengenai kepalanya Yuki. Dari kepala Yuki, keluar banyak darah. Tidak hanya itu, dari mulutnya juga keluar darah segar.

"HIME!" teriak wanita itu panik, karena melihat lutut Hime luka kecil dan juga karena di dorong oleh Yuki.

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUAT HIME-KU TERLUKA!" teriak wanita itu lagi. Kali ini wanita itu mengambil sebatang besi yang dua kali lipat besarnya dari yang tadi.

"Ma-Maaf..kan..aku..Okaa-san.." kata Yuki pelan. Yuki hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, dan..

BUAK!

Dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

(**Yuki & Hime's Dream: Off**)

(Kondisi Hime)

"YUKI-NEE!" teriak Hime sambil menangis. Dan, begitu dia membuka matanya, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Hei.., kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu cemas.

"Take-chan..?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yamamoto sekali lagi.

"Ah, tidak.., tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Hime sambil mengahapus air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Permisi, aku harus pulang dulu.." Tetapi, sebelum Hime bangun, Yamamoto langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.., kalau kamu ingin menangis, menangis saja.." kata Yamamoto.

"*sniff* HUAA!" teriak Hime dalam pelukannya Yamamoto sambil menangis. Setelah menangis, Hime langsung tertidur dalam pelukannya Yamamoto. Yamamoto tersenyum pahit (karena dia melihat mimpi yang di alami oleh Hime pada saat dia memeluknya) dan segera menggendongnya dengan bridal style ke rumahnya (ke rumah Yamamoto).

(Kondisi Yuki)

"MAAF! MAAF'KAN AKU! OKAA-SAN!" teriak Yuki sambil menangis. Begitu dia membuka matanya, matanya langsung tertuju seseorang yang ada di depan pintu kelas. Yuki langsung mengelap air matanya.

"Ky-Kyo-kun.., maaf, aku akan segera pulang.., permisi.." kata Yuki sebelum melewati Hibari yang ada di depan pintu. Tetapi, Hibari menghalangi jalannya. Hibari semakin maju kearah Yuki, dan Yuki semakin mundur. Yuki berusaha melewati Hibari, tetapi di halangi olehnya. Sampai akhirnya Yuki tidak bisa mundur lagi, dan kedua tangan Hibari langsung berada di sebelah kanan kiri kepala Yuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hibari.

"Eh?" kata Yuki kaget.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Hibari lembut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Yuki dingin.

"Kenapa kamu meneriaki Okaa-san-mu dan meminta maaf kepadanya?" tanya Hibari. Sebelum Yuki menjawab, Hibari bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa di kepalamu ada bekas luka?" tanya Hibari tajam begitu melihat bekas lukanya Yuki. Yuki segera menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya hal aneh seperti itu? Itu bukanlah urusanmu!" teriak Yuki.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku. Tidak ada yang boleh melukaimu selain aku." kata Hiabri.

"Kamu.., benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Yuki pelan. Hibari hanya mengangguk kecil. Yuki duduk lemas di lantai, begitu juga dengan Hibari. Yuki mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung dipegang oleh Hibari meskipun dia tidak tahu maksudnya apa. Yuki menutup kedua matanya, begitu juga dengan Hibari. Hibari langsung melihat mimpi Yuki yang ia alami. Begitu selesai, Hibari langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Yuki menahan air matanya untuk tidak menangis. Hibari langsung memeluknya.

"Kalau kamu ingin menangis, menangis saja.." bisik Hibari pelan di telinganya Yuki. Mendengar perkataannya, Yuki langsung menangis di pelukannya Hibari.

"*sniff* HUAA!" teriak Yuki sambil menangis. Setelah menangis, Yuki langsung tertidur pulas di pelukannya Hibari. Hibari langsung membawanya dengan bridal style dan membawanya pulang kerumahnya (ke rumah Hibari).

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: Thank you for reading..,

Yuki: Um.., entah kenapa kok OOC-nya kebangeten..,

Hime: Iya..,

Yume: Whatever..,

Author: *sniff* Hua~!,

Reborn: Woi! Kalian apakan si Author?, cepet balikin sana!, ntar yg gaji kita sape?,

Yume: *pergi ke tempatnya Hibari* *membisikkan sesuatu*

Hibari: *blush* Tch!, ngerepotin aja.., *pergi ke tempatnya Yuki* *nyium pipinya Yuki*

Yuki: *blush* K-KYO-KUN!,

Author: *nosebleed* YAY~!, mayan nih fto na.., Hime-chan~!,

Hime: Wokeh!, thx to "**Seiran**" for the review na..,

Yume: Meskipun yg review cman 1 org, udh bwt Author semangat, langsung kejar tayang nih bwt chpter brkut na..,

Author: Thx a lot yg udh review, oh, pairing2 na msih di bka.., bgi yg ingin mengusulkan silahkan, bsa d lhat ch.3, hsil poling u/ pairing2 na sbg brkut:

Hiba/OC(Yuki): 1 (A/N: Author udh menentukan pairing ini scara permanen, sorry)

Tsuna/Kyoko: 1

Goku/Haru: 1

Ryohei/Hana: 1

Muku/Chrome: 1

Yama/OC(Hime): 1 (A/N: klo yg ini Author msih blm bsa menentukan, msih menunggu hsil poling na..,)

Yamamoto: Hi?,

Hime: Take-chan?, knpa kmu ada dsni?,

Yamamoto: Hm?, oh, aku d mnta tlong u/ membacakan DISCLAIMER-nya kok,

Hime: Oh..,

Yamamoto: DISCLAIMER: Author tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DLSBG (Dan Laen SBaGainya), jika iya, pasti akan dijadikan harem ama Author. EH?,

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!,

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?,

Author: See you next chapter~ :3


	5. Chapter 5

Guardians from another World

Ch. 5

o0o

**NORMAL POV**

"Ohayo.." kata Hime yang baru saja bangun.

"Ohayo." jawab duo Yamamoto.

"Nih." kata Tsuyoshi sambil menyodorkan sarapan ke Hime.

"Arigatou." balas Hime sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua makan dengan tenang. Setelah itu, Yamamoto dan Hime pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan tentu saja, mereka berdua harus mampir ke rumahnya Tsuna.

"Ohayo, Tuna-chan." sapa Hime.

"Yo." sapa Yamamoto.

"Ohayo, Juudaime!" sapa Gokudera.

"Ohayo, minna. Tapi, tumben Hime-san bareng denganmu, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Hime dan Yamamoto hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Tuna-chan! Kalo kita gak cepat-cepat, kita akan terlambat lo~!" teriak Hime yang tiba-tiba berlari.

"EEH!" teriak semuanya. Alhasil mereka semua datang pada saat detik-detik terakhir.

"Ohayo, Yuki-nee." sapa Hime sebelum duduk.

"Ohayo." balas Yuki.

"Semuanya! Duduk di tempatnya masing-masing!" perintah sensei begitu masuk kelas.

"Saya ingin kalian mengucapkan kata-kata yang kalian sukai. DAN saya ingin kalian mengucapkannya dalam Bahasa Inggris. Di mulai dari Aozora-san." perintah sensei.

"Err, Aozora-san yang mana?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Oh, maaf, Aozora Yuki.." kata sensei.

"By giving out your name, you are giving them the ability to take your soul." kata Yuki simple. Tiba-tiba semuanya terdiam..

"O-Okay, berikutnya Aozora Hime.." kata sensei.

"By giving out your birthday, you have given over the control of your whole life." kata Hime sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi, semuanya terdiam..

"*gulp* O-Okay, berikutnya.." lanjut sensei.

(A/N: Author dpt i2 dri sbuah manga yg d translit kan k Inggris)

o0o

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

"Tsu-kun, kami mau jenguk Lambo." pamit Yuki.

"Ah, Haya-chan, jangan memaksakan diri saat pertarungannya, ya?" kata Hime sebelum pamit.

"Eh? Darimana mereka tahu kalau Lambo ada di rumah sakit?" kata Tsuna bingung.

"Kau benar, Juudaime. Mereka juga tahu kalau berikutnya adalah aku." kata Gokudera.

"Ah, Tsuna. Aku pulang dulu ya. Ja!" pamit Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

"Un! Ja!"

o0o

"Permisi?"

"Ah, Yuki-chan, Hime-chan! Ayo masuk." kata Mama (a.k.a mamanya Tsuna).

"Kami bawakan oleh-oleh untuk Lambo jika dia sudah bangun." kata Yuki sambil menyerahkan oleh-olehnya kepada Mama.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hime.

"Masih belum ada perubahan.." kata Mama sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahi! Ada Yuki-chan dan Hime-chan!" kata seseorang.

"Halo, Haru-chan." sapa si kembar.

"Hahi? Kok kalian tahu namuku?" tanya Haru bingung.

"Hi-mi-tsu~" jawab si kembar.

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa tahu nama kami?" tanya si kembar bersamaan.

"Kyoko-chan bercerita tentang kalian." jawab Haru. Si kembar tersenyum.

"Kami harus pulang.. Tapi, kami janji besok kami akan datang lagi!" kata si kembar bersamaan.

"Wah, begitu ya.." kata Mama.

"Maaf ya? Ja.." pamit si kembar.

o0o

{Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{Hm?/Yuki}

{Um../Hime}

{Aku ngerti kok.., tapi kamu harus cerita kenapa tadi malam kamu tidak pulang../Yuki}

{Arigato! Tapi, Yuki-nee juga harus cerita, ya?/Hime}

{*sweatdrop* Hai, hai../Yuki}

"Ja.." pamit si kembar bersamaan sebelum berpisah.

o0o

"Yo."

"Eh? Take-chan?" kata Hime bingung.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Yamamoto.

"Un!" kata Hime senang.

o0o

"Kyo-kun, aku tahu kamu ada disitu." kata Yuki tiba-tiba.

"Herbivore.." Sebelum Yuki menjawab, Hibari sudah menggeretnya ke sekolah.

o0o

**NAMIMORI PARK**

"Take-chan?" panggil Hime.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou.." kata Hime. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kekuatan dari Light Ring maupun Dark Ring, memungkinkan orang lain bisa melihat masa lalu dari pemilik cincin itu jika pemilik itu mau memperlihatnya atau jika emosi pemiliknya sedang tidak stabil." kata Hime.

"Jadi.., itu semua.."

"Un. Itu semua adalah masa lalu kami. Apakah kamu bisa..?" tanya Hime.

"Tentu!" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Aku menantangmu!" kata Hime tiba-tiba.

"*smirk* Kamu butuh seseorang untuk menjadi lawan latihanmu, kan?" tanya Hime dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu!" kata Yamamoto. Dan mereka berdua segera mencari tempat latihan. Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah Dojo (coba tebak?). Yamamoto dan Hime mengambil sebuah pedang bambu dan memasang kuda-kuda.

TAK!

Mereka berdua saling menyerang. Menghindar. Menyerang. Mereka terus melakukannya sampai sore. Dan mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka diawasi oleh Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi hanya tersenyum, dan kembali ke restorannya.

'Aozora Hime.. Kemampuannya lumayan juga. Tetapi.., siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Tsuyoshi.

o0o

"Kyo-kun! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Yuki. Sesampainya di atap, Hibari langsung melepas Yuki.

"Wah, Kyoya, tidak baik loh. Melepaskan seorang Lady seperti itu." kata seseorang dari belakang.

"Ah! Dino-san!"

"Hm? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Dino bingung sambil membantu Yuki berdiri. Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tonfa yang hendak mengenai wajahnya Dino.

"Ups." kata Dino sambil berusaha menghindar.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia milikku." kata Hibari dingin.

"Bangun." perintah Hibari kepada Yuki. Yuki segera bangun dan langsung kearah pintu dan ketika dia membukanya..

TRANG!

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hibari dingin, sementara tonfanya menutup pintunya lagi.

"Aku. Mau. Pulang." jawab Yuki dingin. Begitu mendengarnya, Hibari langsung menyerang Yuki. Yuki langsung menghindar.

WHUSH!

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar, herbivore?" tanya Hibari kesal karena Yuki terus menghindar.

'Hm.., jadi itu yang namanya Aozora Yuki..' batin Dino.

"Romario." panggil Dino.

"Ya?" tanya Romario.

"Apakah kamu sudah dapat informasi tentang dia?" bisik Dino. Romario hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." kata Romario. Mendengar jawaban dari anak buahnya, Dino langsung melihat kembali pertarungan "kecil" antara Yuki dan Hibari.

'Aku capek..' batin Yuki. Lalu, Yuki memutar tubuhnya, mengangkat kakinya, dan mengarahkannya ke arah wajahnya Hibari. Hibari menahannya dengan kedua tonfanya. Hibari sedikit terdorong. Lalu, Yuki berlari kearah pintu. Hibari mengejarnya. Yuki menutup pintunya kembali dan hampir saja wajah Hibari kena. Hibari tidak menyerah, dia membuka pintunya dan mengejar Yuki. Dino dan Romario langsung melihat situasinya dari kamera pengawas yang dipasang diam-diam.

'Busyet.., dia mau mengejarku sampai kapan nih?' batin Yuki kesal.

'Ah! Aku sembunyi di perpus aja..' batin Yuki lagi.

'Tch! Herbivore itu lari kemana sih!' batin Hibari setelah kehilangan jejaknya Yuki.

"Wah, sepertinya si Kyoya tidak tahu dia pergi kearah kemana.." kata Dino.

"Tapi, anak perempuan itu lumayan juga." kata Romario.

"Ya. Dilihat dari cara menghindar dan serangannya, terlihat sekali kalau dia sudah lihai." kata Dino.

SRET! (silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri suara pintu kebuka)

'Aku yakin kalau herbivore itu berlari kearah sini.' batin Hibari sambil melihat kedalam perpus.

"Hm? Kyoya sudah tahu tempat dia bersembunyi rupanya." kata Dino sambil memperhatikan tingkah lakunya Hibari.

Dari jendela perpus, masuk seekor burung kecil yang berwarna kuning. Burung itu berputar-putar, lalu pergi kearah kolong meja perpus. Hibari menyusul burung itu.

'HI-HIBIRD!' teriak Yuki dalam hati begitu melihat burung kecil itu terbang kearah dirinya. Muncul sebuah tangan dan menarik Yuki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Hibari langsung tersenyum iblis, sedangkan Yuki hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yuki langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Hibari.

DUAK!

'Sekarang!' teriak Yuki dalam hatinya dan langsung berlari.

"Tch! Stupid herbivore.." gumam Hibari sebelum mengejar Yuki lagi. Dan mereka terus kejar-kejaran sampai sore.

o0o

"Aku pulang.." kata Hime.

"Selamat datang." balas Yuki.

"Hari ini makan malamnya apa?" tanya Hime.

"Steak." jawab Yuki simple.

"HORAY~ STEAK~ MY FAVORITE~ OH YEAH~!" teriak Hime senang.

"Ganti baju, mandi, baru makan." kata Yuki.

"Eh? Tapi ini masih sore!" kata Hime sewot.

"Kalau begitu steaknya aku makan sendiri~" kata Yuki dengan nada mengejek. Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Hime langsung ngacir ke kamarnya lalu ke kamar mandi.

o0o

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" kata Hime senang. Yuki langsung membereskan meja makan.

"Jadi, yang tahu tentang masa lalu kita hanya Take-chan dan Kyo-chan?" kata Hime.

"Sepertinya iya." kata Yuki.

"Kamu masih ingat perkataannya Yume kan?" tanya Yuki.

"Yup." jawab Hime.

o0o

FLASHBACK

o0o

"Welcome to Yume's Room.." sambut Yume lemas lunglai letih lesu.

"Elu kenape?" tanya Hime.

"Lapeer.." jawab Yume. Si kembar sweatdrop.

"Kekuatan dari kedua Ring itu sangatlah kuat. Jika emosi kalian tidak stabil, maka orang lain bisa melihat masa lalu kalian jika orang itu bersentuhan dengan kalian." kata Yume sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Kalian juga bisa menciptakan senjata yang terbuat dari Flame kalian kok." Si kembar kaget.

"Dan juga, kalian bisa bertelepati satu sama lain dan bisa memblock pikiran kalian jika ada yang berusaha untuk membaca pikiran kalian."

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. 'Till we meet again, farewell." kata Yume yang MASIH guling-guling di lantai.

o0o

FLASHBACK END

o0o

Si kembar hanya bisa sweatdrop + jawdrop begitu mengingatnya kembali.

"Aku tidur dulu ya, Yuki-nee? Oyasumi.." kata Hime sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

"Oyasumi.." balas Yuki.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: Thank you for reading~!, Ok! Author tau, terlalu pendek!, *pundung di pojokan*

Yuki: OOC-nya kumat lagi nih..,

Hime: Dasar Author bego..,

Yume: Payah..,

Author: *mkin pundung*

Reborn: *memukul OC2 dg kipas* Jgn bkin si Author bego itu mkin murung donk!.

Yuki & Hime & Yume: Iye2, dsar bawel..,

Reborn: *nembak OC2*

Yuki & Hime & Yume: *tepar*

Haru: Author-san? Jgan mrung donk.., Author-san mau apa? Ntar di belikan deh..,

Author: AKU MAU DONAT DARI D*NK*N D*N*TS 3 KOTAK YANG ISINYA HARUS COKLAT SEMUA + MILKSHAKE RASA COKLAT 5 GELAS GEDE! DAN AKU MAU UDAH ADA DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIT!, *evil*

Haru: Hahi!

Reborn: Oi! Skull! Belikan sana!

Skull: Kok aku sih!

Reborn: Udah cepet sana! Dan kamu hrus kmbli dlam wktu krg dri 5 mnit! *nembak Skull*

Skull: *lari terbirit-birit*

beberapa saat kemudian..

Skull: *pant* *pant* i-ni.., *nyerahin ke Author*

Author: ASYIK~!, KALIAN SEMUA GAK BOLEH MINTA!, *bwa kbur*

Reborn: Thx a lot kpda "**Seiran**" dan "**namieh**" yg udh meluangkan wktunya u/ review fanfic yg jlek ini..,

Yuki: U/ "**Seiran**": sama2, iya nih, si Author bego itu sengaja buat mama benci sama aku.., *ngasih deathglare ke Author*

Author: DEG!, kok prasaan ku gak enak y?, masa bodo ah!, *ngelanjutin mkan*

Hime: U/ "**namieh**": thanks!, si Author bego berharap scene pertarungannya smakin mnarik, *ngasih deathglare ke Author jga*

Yume: *ngasih deathglare ke Author krna d ch.4 gak d munculin* Oh, iya, Author lgi bingung buat senjatanya yg akan digunakan olh si kembar apa, any suggestion?, yg jlas si kembar ini bsa MELAKUKAN APA SAJA HANYA DENGAN SEKALI LIHAT MESKIPUN HANYA SEKILAS, jdi.., ada pndpat?,

Author: *gak peduli* *nglanjutin mkan*

Haru: DISCLAIMER: Author tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DLSBG (Dan Laen SBaGainya), jika iya, pasti akan dijadikan harem ama Author. HAHI!

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!,

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?,

Author: Hi yu neks capture~ :3 (See you next chapter~ :3)


	6. Chapter 6

Guardians from another World

Ch. 6

o0o

**NORMAL POV**

"Tu-na-chan~!" teriak seseorang dari atas.

"Eh?" Tsuna cs melihat ke atas.

BRUK!

"Itai.." rintih Tsuna.

"Ohayo. Hime, bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk tidak meloncat kearah Tsu-kun?" kata Yuki.

"Hehe, sorry." kata Hime tanpa dosa.

"Wanita sialan! Kamu apakan Juudaime! Juudaime, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Gokudera.

"Haya-chan! Aku punya nama!" teriak Hime.

"Ohayo, minna. Aku baik-baik saja, Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, kamu jangan kebanyakan tingkah. Lukamu belum sembuh, kan?" kata Yuki.

"Eh? Darimana kalian tahu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Hm?"

"Darimana kalian semua tahu? Padahal kalian tidak ikut menontonnya, kan?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tuna-chan, bukannya Reborn-san sudah bilang kalau mencari informasi itu adalah dasar untuk menjadi seorang Mafia?" tanya Hime.

"Dan kami punya cara sendiri." lanjut Yuki.

"O-Ow, 5 menit lagi masuk sekolah. Kami duluan ya? Ja!" pamit si kembar bersamaan.

"EH? KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!" teriak Tsuna sebelum menyusul si kembar, begitu juga dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

o0o

**MALAMNYA**

"Eh? Aozora-san?" kata Tsuna bingung.

"Tuna-chan kok lama sekali sih?" kata Hime sewot.

"Kok kalian disini?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Yuki balik.

"Boleh kok." kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Haya-chan kok di balut kayak mumi?" kata Hime tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kata Tsuna sebelum membalik badannya.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" teriak Tsuna kaget.

"Juudaime.."

"Eh? Si kembar sudah tidak ada.." kata Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

'Mereka..' batin Reborn.

'Siapa mereka sebenarnya?' batin Reborn lagi.

{Yuki-nee? Apa tidak apa-apa kita tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja?/Hime}

{*evil smirk* Bukannya menyenangkan membuat mereka bingung, Hime?/Yuki}

{*sweatdrop* Yu-Yuki-nee../Hime}

{Kamu ingin nonton?/Yuki}

{Hai!/Hime}

{Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kamu nonton di tempat lain./Yuki}

"Arigatou!" kata Hime sambil memeluk Yuki.

"Ja, Yuki-nee!" pamit Hime sebelum pergi.

"*sigh* Anak itu sama sekali tidak berubah.." gumam Yuki.

o0o

"Aku pulang.." kata Hime.

"Selamat datang." sambut Yuki.

"Yuki-nee? Kamu dimana?" panggil Hime.

"Aku di dapur!" jawab Yuki. Hime langsung ke dapur.

"Nih." kata Yuki sambil menyodorkan secangkir cocoa hangat.

"Arigatou."

"Aku tidur dulu, oyasumi, Hime." kata Yuki.

"Oyasumi, Yuki-nee." kata Hime.

o0o

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

"*yawn* Akhirnya selesai juga~" kata Hime malas.

"Nanti malam pertarungan antar Guardian of the Mist Ring, kan?" tanya Yuki kepada Tsuna cs.

"Iya, kok tahu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Hi-mi-tsu~" kata Yuki.

"Yuki-nee, ayo kita pulang." ajak Hime.

"Hai, hai.., oh, iya. Sebelumnya, Tsu-kun kamu harus percaya dengan guardianmu ya?" kata Yuki sambil tersenyum. Si kembar langsung keluar kelas. Tetapi, mereka berdua tiba-tiba menghilang di hadapan Tsuna cs.

"NA-NANI!" teriak Tsuna dan Gokudera secara bersamaan.

"HIME!" teriak Yamamoto kaget.

"Dame-Tsuna, kenapa kamu kaget seperti itu?" tanya salah satu murid.

"A-AOZORA-SAN MENGHILANG!" teriak Tsuna.

"Huh? Siapa tuh? Gak kenal tuh." kata murid itu lagi.

"EH!" teriak Tsuna cs bingung.

"Memang di kelas kita ada yang namanya Aozora ya?" tanya murid lain.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin.." kata Tsuna kaget.

"Ya-Yamamoto? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsuna begitu melihat Yamamoto. Wajah Yamamoto pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Tsuna." kata Yamamoto sambil senyum yang dipaksakan.

o0o

"REBORN!" teriak Tsuna.

"Ada apa, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn.

"Aozora-san menghilang!" teriak Tsuna.

"Apa benar begitu, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn serius.

"Ya! Terlebih lagi, semua orang tiba-tiba lupa tentang keberadaan mereka!" terang Tsuna.

"Apakah ada yang ingat tentang mereka?" tanya Reborn lagi.

"Yang ingat aku, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, dan . Yang baru aku tahu hanya itu!" kata Tsuna panik.

"Jangan panik, Dame-Tsuna." kata Reborn. Lalu, dia mengubah Leon menjadi sebuah telpon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Dino, ini aku. Cepat datang ke Namimori Mountain. Dan bawa Hibari dan Ryohei kesini. Ada masalah penting." kata Reborn sebelum mematikan telponnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah semuanya berkumpul..

"Akambo, cepat katakan apa urusanmu." kata Hibari malas.

"Apakah kalian mengenal Aozora Yuki dan Aozora Hime?" tanya Reborn serius.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku kenal." kata Dino sedikit kaget.

"Aku mengenal mereka berdua TO THE EXTREMEE!" teriak Ryohei. Sedangkan Hibari sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mereka berdua menghilang." kata Reborn. Semuanya kaget.

"Aku dengar dari Dame-Tsuna, kalau mereka tiba-tiba menghilang di hadapannya dan tidak ada yang mengenal mereka." terang Reborn.

"Jadi.., mereka.." kata Dino tidak percaya.

"Ya. Mereka menghilang seperti di telan bumi." kata Reborn.

"Tetapi.., mereka menghilang kemana?" tanya Dino. Reborn menembak ke arah Dino. Dan UNTUNGnya saja Dino bisa menghindar.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau mereka itu menghilang! Jadi tidak ada yang tahu mereka itu menghilang kemana bego!" kata Reborn.

"Baiklah semuanya, jangan panik. Yang harus kalian hadapi sekarang adalah pertarungan kalian dengan Varia. Biar masalah si kembar biar aku yang urus, mengerti?" tanya Reborn. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi." kata Reborn. Tetapi, sebelum Yamamoto dan Hibari pergi, mereka di cegat oleh Reborn.

"Kalian berdua tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mereka itu adalah guardian-nya Tsuna." kata Reborn sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan fedoranya. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum pahit, sedangkan Hibari hanya diam. Tetapi, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, kau akan melihat rasa khawatir di matanya.

o0o

**KEMBAR POV**

"EH?" teriak si kembar dari kamar mereka.

'Inikan.., kamarku.. Jangan-jangan.., kami sudah kembali!' teriak si kembar bersamaan di dalam hati mereka.

"Yuki-nee!" teriak Hime begitu membuka kamarnya.

"Hime!" teriak Yuki begitu juga membuka kamarnya.

"Hime? Kok pagi-pagi sudah teriak?" tanya Okaa-san mereka.

"O-Okaa-san? Okaa-san sudah pulang dari Inggris?" tanya Hime kaget.

"Iya, my sweet heart. Okaa-san sudah pulang tadi malam. Memangnya kenapa? Kok wajahmu pucat?" tanya Okaa-san.

"Ti-Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Okaa-san, Hime cuman kaget aja.." kata Hime yang masih sedikit pucat.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kebetulan sekarang hari Minggu. Kamu istirahat saja, ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali." kata Okaa-san. Lalu, Okaa-san mendorong Hime kembali ke kamarnya, dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Dan kamu. Ikut aku." kata Okaa-san dingin ke Yuki.

"Hai, Okaa-san." kata Yuki yang tiba-tiba suaranya seperti robot. Dan seketika itu juga, sorotan matanya seperti sebuah boneka, dengan kata lain, tubuh yang tidak memiliki jiwa meskipun dia hidup.

"Okaa-san! Buka pintunya, Okaa-san! Jangan sakiti Nee-san! Okaa-san!" teriak Hime dari dalam kamarnya. Dari luar, terdengar suara pukulan, hantaman, dan sebagainya.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini! Aku harus menolong Yuki-nee!' batin Hime. Lalu, dia mengambil peralatan yang seperti jarum dari dalam tasnya. Dan sayangnya itu bukanlah jarum. Setelah itu, dia berusaha membuka pintu dengan alat-alat itu. Dan, ta-da! Pintunya terbuka.

"Yuki-nee!" teriak Hime.

"Hime!" teriak Okaa-san kaget. Hime menarik lengan Yuki dari Okaa-san, lalu memeluknya. Setelah itu, Hime membawanya keluar rumah. Okaa-san mengejar mereka. Hime membawa Yuki sambil berlari. Mereka berlari kearah hutan kecil. Karena tidak hati-hati, Hime terperleset kearah jurang.

"KYAA!" teriak Hime. Tiba-tiba, muncul flame berwarna putih, yang berasal dari cincinnya Hime, Light Ring. Flame itu mengelilingi tubuh si kembar. Dan begitu flame itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya si kembar.

"HIME!" teriak Okaa-san

o0o

**NORMAL POV**

"Ya-Yamamoto!" kata Tsuna dan Gokudera kaget.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemput agen CEDEF." kata seorang pria yang memiliki bekas luka di dagunya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak hanya menjemput agen saja. Haha. Oh, ya, kok kalian menyusut?" tanya orang itu lagi.

'Dia benar-benar Yamamoto.' batin Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Kami datang dari 10 tahun yang lalu, Yamamoto.." kata Tsuna berusaha menjelaskan.

"! Oh, begitu ya. Pantas saja!." kata Yamamoto sambil ketawa garing. Lalu, tiba-tiba, dari atas muncul flame warna putih, dan keluar seorang anak perempuan yang sekitar berumur 13 tahun dan berambut coklat. Semuanya kaget, lalu bersiap-siap menyerang, kecuali Yamamoto. Dengan sigap, Yamamoto menangkap anak itu.

"Ka-Kamu.." kata Yamamoto kaget.

"Um.." gumam anak itu.

"HI-HIME-SAN!" teriak semuanya (kecuali Lal Mirch).

"Apakah kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Lal Mirch bingung kepada Gokudera.

"Ya.., aku mengenalnya.., dan tidak hanya aku saja yang mengenalnya.." kata Gokudera.

"Yang jelas, kita harus membawanya ke Base segera!" kata Tsuna panik.

"Tenang saja. Kita hampir sampai." kata Yamamoto sambil berlari kecil, begitu juga dengan lainnya. Lalu, mereka sampai di sebuah batu besar, dan Yamamoto membaringkan Hime di dekat pohon. Setelah itu, Yamamoto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang ditengahnya ada lubangnya. Yamamoto memasukkan cincin ke lubangya itu, dan keluarlah seekor burung layang-layang. Burung layang-layang itu dikelilingi oleh flame berwarna biru. Dari burung layang-layang itu keluar hujan.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Yamamoto yang sudah menggendong Hime kembali. Tiba-tiba, Lal Mirch jatuh pingsan setelah melewati sebuah alat (A/N: err, Author tdak tau nma na apa, sorry). Gokudera dan Tsuna membawa Lal Mirch dengan cara dirangkul. Mereka semua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang furniture-nya SUPER DUPER MEWAH! Yamamoto membaringkan Hime di sofa, begitu juga dengan Lal Mirch (yg tentu saja dibaringkan oleh Goku dan Tsuna).

"Kalian terlambat." kata seseorang. Goku dan Tsuna menengok kebelakang. Dan melihat bayi yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Ciaossu." kata bayi itu.

"Re-Reborn?" kata Tsuna kaget.

"Peluk aku." kata bayi itu.

"Huh?" kata Tsuna bingung.

DUAK!

"Sebelah sini." kata seseorang dari belakang yang bersamaan dengan Tsuna yang terpental karena ditendang.

"ITAI!" rintih Tsuna sambil memegang kepalanya.

'Yokatta, Reborn selamat.' batin Tsuna.

"Reborn, kenapa kamu memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku memakai baju seperti ini ada alasannya. Kesehatanku semakin memburuk, makanya aku memakai baju seperti ini." kata Reborn.

"Oh, iya! Kita juga tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu!" kata Tsuna.

"Aku tahu, dan yang aneh tidak hanya itu, 10-years bazooka hanya mengirim kita ke 9 tahun, 10 bulan." kata Reborn. Gokudera dan Tsuna kaget.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, aku sendiri tidak tahu." kata Reborn.

"Yang jelas, kita tidak di kirim ke tempat yang aneh." kata Reborn.

"Ah! Benar juga! Kita ada dimana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Reborn balik.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi!" kata Tsuna.

"Apakah kamu bisa menunjukkan kita ada dimana, Yamamoto?" pinta Reborn.

"Tentu." kata Yamamoto. Lalu, Yamamoto mengeluarkan sebuah remot kecil dan menampilkan sebuah gambar di monitor.

"Ini adalah bangunan diatas kita." kata Yamamoto.

"Gelap sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." kata Gokudera (akhirnya ngomong juga!).

"Kalian pasti mengetahuinya. Terlebih lagi, kalian sudah pernah kesini." kata Yamamoto.

"NA-NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL!" teriak Gokudera dan Tsuna secara bersamaan.

"KAMU BILANG PADAKU INI ADALAH NAMIMORI!" teriak Tsuna kaget.

"DAN KITA MASIH DI JEPANG!" teriak Gokudera yang sama kagetnya.

"Tentu saja. Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi disini, adalah masalah kalian." kata Reborn. Semuanya terdiam.

"Sekarang, setiap Base yang berasosiasi dengan Vongola telah diserang secara serentak diseluruh dunia. Dan tentu saja, terjadi disini. Para pemburu Vongola telah sampai sejauh ini." terang Yamamoto.

"Para pemburu.." kata Tsuna.

"..Vongola?" kata Gokudera.

"Kalian juga melihatnya, kan? Peti mati dengan lambing Vongola." kata Reborn.

"Jadi.., maksudmu aku-!" kata Tsuna kaget.

DUAK!

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kenapa Juudaime seperti itu!" teriak Gokudera marah.

"Maaf." kata Yamamoto sedih.

"Kau-!" kata Gokudera.

"Hentikan, Gokudera Hayato." kata seseorang dari belakang. Semuanya menengok kearah suara itu berasal.

"Kau juga ada di masa depan." kata orang itu lagi.

"Hi-Hime?" tanya Yamamoto kaget.

"Si-Sial.." umpat Gokudera.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" tanya Yamamoto cemas. Hime hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Musuh kita, Millefiore Family, mempunyai daya tempur yang kuat." kata Reborn.

"Tetapi, lebih buruknya lagi tujuan mereka tidak hanya menaklukkan dan cincin, benarkan, Reborn-san?" kata Hime tiba-tiba.

'Dia..' batin Reborn. Reborn hanya mengangguk.

"Ketika Millefiore bersiap untuk duduk dan bernegoisasi dengan memanggil juru bicara untuk Vongola. Orang itu tidak duduk untuk bernegoisasi, tetapi mati karena dibunuh." kata Yamamoto.

"Setelah itu, mereka semua mengabaikan panggilan kami untuk gencatan senjata." lanjut Yamamoto.

"Mereka membunuh kami satu persatu. Dan tujuan mereka adalah.." sebelum Yamamoto menyelesaikan perkataannya, dipotong oleh Hime.

"..Untuk melenyapkan satu persatu anggota Vongola." kata Hime tiba-tiba. Gokudera dan Tsuna langsung panik.

"Jangan panik. Hanya ada satu cara." kata Reborn tiba-tiba.

"Kamu harus mengumpulkan semua guardian-mu yang terpencar." kata Reborn.

"Begitu ya.." kata Tsuna sedikit lega.

"Hime?" panggil Yamamoto.

"Ya?" tanya Hime.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau sudah menghilang hampir 10 tahun.." kata Yamamoto. Hime hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Take-chan. Oh, iya, Yuki-nee ada dimana?" tanya Hime cemas. Yamamoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari atas. Dan kami tidak bertemu dengan Yuki." kata Yamamoto.

"Souka.." kata Hime sedih. Lalu, Hime menutup kedua matanya, dia berdiri, keluar flame berwarna putih dari cincinnya. Muncul sebuah lambang Light Ring di bawah kakinya (A/N: err, ada yang pernah melihat Digimon Adventure season 1/2? Lambangnya seperti Light Crest milik Hikari, bedanya hanya berwarna putih, bukan pink, dan ada sepasang sayap yang berwarna hitam di kedua sisinya, begitu juga dengan Dark Ring, bedanya berwarna hitam, dan memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih). Ada angin lembut disekitanya. Setelah itu, dia mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Oh, the power of Light Ring, please tell me, where is the holder of Dark Ring, your twin. Show me!"

(translate: wahai kekuatan Light Ring, beritahu padaku, dimana pemilik Dark Ring, kembaranmu. tunjukkan padaku!)

(A/N: MAAF KALO KATA-KATANYA JELEK! GOMEN!)

"Eh?" kata Tsuna bingung.

"Light Ring dan Dark Ring itu kembar. Kekuatan mereka sama besar. Kalau ada cahaya, pasti ada kegelapan. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan." kata Reborn.

"Yuki-nee sekarang berada di tempat yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh siapapun. Termasuk Byakuran sekalipun. Dia berada di tempat yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Sendirian disana. Karena tempat itu adalah tempat Guardian of Dark Ring.." kata Hime tiba-tiba. Anginnya pada berhenti. Lambang Light Ring-nyapun menghilang, begitu juga dengan flame-nya. Begitu Hime membuka matanya, dia hampir terjatuh.

"Ups." kata Yamamoto sambil menangkap tubuhnya Hime.

"Hime-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsuna panik.

"Hai. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja. Karena aku sudah menggunakan kekuatan lumayan banyak." kata Hime sebelum jatuh tertidur.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: THANK YOU FOR READING! *teriak2 pake toa hasil colongan dari mesjid*

Gokudera: *nutup telinga* BRISIK TAU, DASAR AUTHOR SIALAN!

Author: cepetan baca!, *bad mood* *ngasih kertas Disclaimer + deathglare*

Gokudera: GAK MAU!,

Yuki: thx a lot to "Seiran" en "KiReiKi Flaurenoct" yg udh nge-review fanfic ini.., *gak meduliin Author & Goku*

Hime: u/ "Seiran": hm, Author sendiri jga bingung genre-nya apa.., *sweatdrop*

Yume: u/ "KiReiKi Flaurenoct": wah, ide bgus tuh, eh, tpi Author bsa me-review lwt hp kok, kok senpai gak bsa y? *bingung*

Tsuna: Go-Gokudera-kun, mendingan kamu baca aja deh. Author-san lgi bad mood nih, *puppy eyes*

Gokudera: Kalo Juudaime bilang seperti itu.., *ngambil Disclaimer* DISCLAIMER: Author tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DLSBG (Dan Laen SBaGainya), jika iya, pasti akan dijadikan harem ama Author. NANI!

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!, *mood na blik lgi*

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?,

Author: See you next chapter~ :3


	7. Chapter 7

Guardians from another World

Ch. 7

o0o

**YUKI POV**

'Aku..dimana?' batinku.

'Tempat ini..gelap..'

'Sudah berapa lama..aku disini?'

'Aku..melayang?'

'Aku..siapa?'

'Oh..iya..kalau tidak salah..aku lagi dihukum..'

'Tapi..ini..dimana?'

'Ada..cahaya?'

o0o

**NORMAL POV**

"Siapa..itu?" tanya seseorang dari dalam hutan. Gamma dan Hibari langsung menengok ke arah hutan. Muncul anak perempuan, umurnya sekitar 13 tahun, berambut biru, dan bermata biru cerah. Di tubuhnya banyak luka. Dan banyak darah yang keluar dari luka-lukanya itu.

"Yu..ki?" kata Hibari kaget.

"Kyo..kun?" kata Yuki.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya, kau mengenal anak itu." kata Gamma tiba-tiba.

"Tetapi.., sepertinya dia hanya akan mengganggu saja." kata Gamma. Gamma lalu menyerang Yuki dengan salah satu bolanya. Hibari berlari kearah Yuki. Tepat sebelum bolanya Gamma menyerang Yuki, Yuki membuat flame yang sangat besar untuk melindungi dirinya. Flame-nya berwarna hitam pekat.

'NANI? Baru kali ini aku melihat flame berwarna hitam.' batin Gamma kaget.

"Hm, lumayan juga.." kata Gamma. Lalu, Hibari segera memutar tubuhnya dan mulai menyerang Gamma. Gerakan Gamma berhenti setelah tertusuk dari belakang oleh landaknya Hibari. Tsuna dan Lal Mirch muncul dari semak-semak.

"Gokudera dan Yamamoto ada di hutan sebelah sana." kata Hibari sambil nunjuk kearah hutan. Tsuna dan Lal Mirch segera menuju kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Hibari. Sementara itu, Hibari kearah Yuki. Yuki menghilangkan flame-nya.

"Yuki." kata Hibari lembut.

"Kyo..kun?" kata Yuki tanpa ekspresi. Hibari kaget begitu melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hai. Ini aku." kata Hibari tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipinya Yuki.

"Ha..ngat..se..ka..li.." kata Yuki terbata-bata sebelum jatuh pingsan. Menyadari Yuki akan jatuh pingsan, dengan sigap Hibari menangkapnya.

"Kita akan masuk lewat pintu masuk kami." kata Kusakabe tiba-tiba. Hibari segera melepaskan cincinnya, lalu menggendong Yuki dan masuk lewat kuil.

o0o

"Bagaimana keadaannya Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna kepada Reborn.

"Dia masih belum sadar." jawab Reborn.

"Juudaime.., maafkan aku.." kata Gokudera tiba-tiba.

"Gokudera-kun!" kata Tsuna senang karena Gokudera sudah sadar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Juudaime. Ini semua salahku.." kata Gokudera.

"Aku..sudah takut begitu tiba di dunia ini. Dan aku melampiaskan perasaanku ke Yamamoto. Dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi." kata Gokudera.

"Yamamoto juga mengatakan hal yang sama." kata Reborn.

"Jadi.., dia..?"

"Ya. Dia masih hidup." kata Tsuna.

"Permisi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata Hibari tiba-tiba masuk. Tetapi, sebelum Hibari berbicara sedikitpun, Giannini langsung menyela dan mengatakan kalau Fuuta dan Bianchi sudah kembali dari mencari informasi. Lalu, Fuuta dan Bianchi langsung nongol dan membuat Hibari marah, karena ramai. Dan akhirnya, yang menjadi korban kemarahan Hibari adalah Tsuna. Setelah itu, Hibari kembali ke Base-nya, sedangkan Tsuna, Reborn, Fuuta, Bianchi, Kusakabe, dan Giannini membahas informasi yang mereka dapatkan.

o0o

(**Kondisi Hibari**)

Di sebuah kamar yang bergaya Jepang, ada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah tertidur. Lalu, masuklah seorang pria yang berambur hitam, dengan seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang berada di atas bahunya. Pria itu duduk disebelah anak perempuan itu. Sedangkan burung itu terbang kearah lain.

"Yuki.. Aku tidak menyangka akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.." kata Hibari sambil memainkan rambut Yuki.

"Okaa-san.., maafkan aku.. Okaa-san.." ngigau Yuki tiba-tiba dan keluar air matanya.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." bisik Hibari pelan. Lalu, Hibari merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yuki, dan merangkulnya sebelum dia jatuh tertidur.

o0o

(**Kondisi Yamamoto**)

"Take-chan." kata seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat dan bermata hijau kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Um.. Hime? Kaukah itu?" kata Yamamoto.

"Hai. Ini aku.." kata Hime sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kalian berdua sudah membuat kami khawatir karena kalian tiba-tiba saja menghilang.." kata Yamamoto.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir.." kata Hime.

"Hime? Bisakah kamu mendekatkan wajahmu? Aku ingin melihatmu dengan jelas.." kata Yamamoto. Hime langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, dan.. Yamamoto mencium pipinya Hime. Hime langsung nge-blush, sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil.

o0o

(**Kembali ke Kondisi Tsuna**)

Setelah mereka saling memberikan informasi, mereka semua hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan setelah itu mereka semua langsung tepar di kamarnya masing-masing. (Author d hajar Reader karena terlalu sdkit).

o0o

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Setelah sarapan, Tsuna langsung pergi ke tempat latihan. Disana, dia bertemu dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Dan mereka semua dilatih oleh orang yang berbeda-beda. Yamamoto dengan Reborn, Gokudera dengan Bianchi (kasihan..), lalu..

"Ohayo, minna." sapa si kembar bersamaan.

"Ohayo." balas semuanya.

"Aku Lal Mirch, kamu pasti saudara kembarnya Hime, kan?" kata Lal Mirch sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Un! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lal-san." kata Yuki sambil mengangguk kecil. Tiba-tiba Reborn menembak Tsuna sehingga dia dalam keadaan Hyper Dying Will, lalu Tsuna menghindar karena ada "sesuatu" yang menyerangnya. Dan yang menyerangnya adalah Hibari. Tsuna menggunakan "Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition".

"Vongola Trial-nya akan segera dimulai.." gumam si kembar secara bersamaan.

"Yamamoto, ayo kita latihan." ajak Reborn dan Yamamoto menyusulnya. Sedangkan Bianchi dan Gokudera juga keluar. Sedangkan si kembar, Lal Mirch, dan Hibari masih menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsuna. Dari dalam, terdengar teriakan Tsuna, lalu tidak lama setelah itu, muncul cahaya dari dalam. Dan keluarlah Tsuna dengan "X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring". Lalu, Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya. Dan mereka berdua saling bertarung.

{Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{Hm?/Yuki}

{Kau baik-baik saja?/Hime}

{Menurutmu?/Yuki}

{*sigh* Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{Apa?/Yuki}

{Aku bosaan../Hime}

{*sweatdrop* Kau ini../Yuki}

{Hehe../Hime}

{Ah, pertarungannya sudah selesai./Yuki}

{Hm? Benar juga./Hime}

"Herbivore, ikut aku." kata Hibari ke Yuki.

"Eh?" kata Yuki bingung. Lalu, Yuki diangkut oleh Hibari.

"K-Kyo-kun!" teriak Yuki malu.

{Good luck, Yuki-nee./Hime}

{Mou.. Hime.. Kau ini../Yuki}

"Ada yang lihat-?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." kata Reborn tiba-tiba.

"Aozora Hime, kau ikut aku." kata Reborn sebelum pergi sama Yamamoto.

"Ha~i!" kata Hime menyusul Reborn.

o0o

(**Kondisi Hibari dan Yuki**)

BRUAK!

"Itai.." rintih Yuki setelah dijatuhkan oleh Hibari. Mereka sekarang berada di Base-nya Hibari.

WHUSH!

Sebuah tonfa melayang kearah Yuki. Dengan sigap, Yuki menghindar.

"Perlihatkan kemampuanmu padaku, Yuki.." kata Hibari pelan.

'EH!' batin Yuki kaget.

"Kalau kamu bilang seperti itu.." kata Yuki sambil memasang ancang-ancang. Yuki memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu keluar flame berwarna hitam pekat dari kedua cincinnya. Flame itu lama-lama membentuk sebuah tombak. Yuki membuka kedua matanya, dan menyerang Hibari.

TRANG!

o0o

(**Kondisi Yamamoto, Hime, dan Reborn**)

"Hime, aku ingin kau memperlihatkan padaku." kata Reborn begitu sampai di tempat latihan.

"Memperlihatkan apa?" tanya Hime bingung. Reborn langsung menembak Hime. Hime menghindar.

"Reborn-san! Apa-apaan itu tadi!" tanya Hime panik.

'Kemampuan refleknya lumayan..' batin Reborn.

"Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud, Hime." kata Reborn. Hime diam di tempat.

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu.." kata Hime sambil memasang ancang-ancang. Hime memejam kedua matanya, lalu keluar flame berwarna putih dari cincinnya. Flame itu lama-lama membentuk sebuah membuka kedua matanya.

"Hime, lakukan." kata Reborn.

"Ok." kata Hime. Hime menyerang Yamamoto, dan Yamamoto segera menangkisnya.

"Take-chan hebat! Kamu selalu berwaspada~" kata Hime senang.

"Tetapi, latihan sebenarnya akan segera dimulai.." kata Hime dingin.

o0o

(**Kondisi Gokudera & Bianchi**)

Gokudera latihan bersama Bianchi. Mereka latihan di tempat khusus, yang dibuat oleh Gokudera di masa depan. (A/N: Sorry, Author sudah lpa jlan critanya.., GOMEN!).

o0o

(**Kondisi Tsuna & Lal Mirch**)

Yah, seperti biasa, mereka berdua melakukan spartan training..

o0o

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

"Kyo-kun? Kau memanggilku?" tanya Yuki.

"Hn." jawab Hibari simple.

"Tapi, sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." kata Yuki dingin.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa. Aku. Harus. Memakai. Baju. Seperti. INI!" tanya Yuki marah. Ternyata, Yuki memakai baju yukata berwarna hitam, dengan motif salju.

"*smirk* Tapi, bagus, kan?" tanya Hibari dengan nada sinis.

"Memang bagus, tapi membuatku susah berjalan!" teriak Yuki kesal.

"Kemari." perintah Hibari.

"Gak mau!" kata Yuki sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kemari." perintah Hibari lagi.

"Gak." kata Yuki. Karena kesal, Hibari akhirnya memberikan deathglare ke Yuki. Dan dengan senang hati, Yuki membalasnya dengan deathglare-nya. Setelah bertarung kurang lebih 3 menit, Yuki akhirnya datang kearah Hibari, karena dia capek berdiri. Hibari senyum kemenangan.

"Apa?" tanya Yuki yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Kyo-san? Ini saya, Kusakabe." kata Kusakabe dari luar.

"Masuk." kata Hibari.

"Kyo-san, kami dapat informasi dari Itali kalau mereka sudah mulai bergerak." kata Kusakabe setelah duduk.

"Apakah dia akan datang?" tanya Hibari.

'Eh? Kalau gak salah adegan ini..' batin Yuki sambil mengingat.

"Saat ini, kami tidak begitu yakin, tetapi, kami tidak akan membiarkan kewaspadaan kami menurun. Apakah saya juga harus melaporkan hal ini kepada kelompok Sawada?" tanya Kusakabe.

'Aku ngantuk..' batin Yuki lagi.

"Kuserahkan padamu. Aku yakin kita mempunyai foto itu." kata Hibari.

"Baik." kata Kusakabe sebelum meninggalkan Base-nya Hibari.

"Herbivore?" kata Hibari heran.

"*snoring* Zz.."

"Tch! Malah tidur.." kata Hibari kesal.

"Um.. Kyoya.." ngigau Yuki pelan sebelum kepalanya jatuh dipundaknya Hibari. Hibari tersenyum, bukan senyum sinis ataupun senyum jahat, tetapi benar-benar senyum kelembutan, dan kehangatan. Lalu Hibari merubah posisinya sehingga dia bisa memeluk Yuki.

'Yuki.., bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua bekas luka ini? Kenapa Okaa-sanmu melakukan ini semua?' batin Hibari khawatir sambil melihat semua bekas luka yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya Yuki.

"Um.." gumam Yuki lagi sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Hibari.

"Kyo..kun?" kata Yuki yang sudah nge-blush hebat.

"Hm?"

"Ano.., tolong lepaskan aku.." kata Yuki yang masih blush.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" kata Hibari. Yuki semakin blush.

"Mou.., Kyo-kun.." kata Yuki.

(**A/N: WARNING! ADEGAN DI BAWAH INI SANGAT BERBAHAYA! Menurut Author sih..,**)

"Hm, kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Hibari. Kali ini Hibari menindih Yuki. Yuki berada dibawah, sedangkan Hibari berada diatas. Dan Yuki, semakin blush. Hibari memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mencium lehernya Yuki..

"Ukh..!" erang Yuki.

"Hm.." kata Hibari yang masih mencium lehernya Yuki.

(**A/N: Sudah selesai. Terima kasih, *membungkuk dlm2***)

{Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{A-Apa?/Yuki}

{Cepat tutup telingamu, si Squ-chan bentar lagi datang. Setelah itu Yuki-nee boleh melanjutkan lagi kok. Sorry udah ngeganggu~. Ja~/Hime}

{*blush* Hi-Hime!/Yuki}

"Kyo-kun.., maaf ya?" kata Yuki sebelum menutup telinga Hibari keras-keras.

PLAK!

"VOOOOOOIIIII!" teriak seseorang (coba tebak?).

Yuki langsung tepar di tempat karena gak kuat akan suara khasnya Squalo. Hibari tahu apa yang terjadi, langsung marah. Setelah beberapa lama, muncul sebuah suara yang tidak kalah hebatnya. (?)

"SEKARANG AKU BUTUH MAKANAN DAN TIDUR TO THE EXTREME!" teriak seseorang (coba tebak?).

"That stupid herbivore.." umpat Hibari yang berusaha untuk tidak marah.

"Itai.., kepala dan telingaku sakit.." rintih Yuki yang sudah bangkit dari kuburnya (?).

"Bodoh, tentu saja sakit.." kata Hibari dengan nada mengejek.

"Brisik.." kata Yuki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Yuki bangun, dan jalan menuju keluar.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar." kata Yuki sebelum pergi.

"Hn." kata Hibari.

o0o

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" kata Kyoko dan Haru bersamaan. Yuki hanya tersenyum.

"Yuki-chan! Gimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyoko.

"Baik kok, Kyoko-chan dan Haru-chan bagaimana?" tanya Yuki.

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja kok." kata Kyoko.

"Hahi! Yuki-chan manis sekali!" kata Haru.

"Arigatou." balas Yuki.

"Yuki-chan dapat yukatanya darimana?" tanya Kyoko. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyoko, Yuki langsung nge-blush hebat.

"Ano.., bisa tidak jangan dibahas dulu, okay?" kata Yuki yang masih blush.

"Yuki-nee~? Yang dileher Yuki-nee itu apa~?" goda Hime dari belakang. Yuki langsung menutupi lehernya. Kyoko dan Haru langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ukh.., kau ini.." kata Yuki.

"Hihi.." kata Hime cekikikan.

"Lambo tidak ada.." kata I-Pin sambil menarik yukatanya Yuki.

"Ah, kalau gak salah, Lambo ada ditempatnya Tsu-kun." kata Yuki sambil menggendong I-Pin.

"Biar aku saja." kata Haru sebelum pergi ke tempatnya Tsuna. Si kembar tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Loh, kok kalian tiba-tiba terdiam?" tanya Kyoko heran.

"Kyoko-chan? Ada bahan untuk buat cake tidak?" tanya si kembar bersamaan.

"Huh? Ada sih, memangnya kenapa" kata Kyoko bingung. Si kembar tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" kata Yuki senang.

"Kyoko-chan! Cepat keluarin semua bahan-bahannya! Kita akan buat cake!" kata Hime senang.

"I-Pin mau cake?" tanya Yuki. I-Pin mengangguk senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Haru-chan sudah kembali, ya?" tanya Hime tanpa membalik badannya.

"Kami lagi buat cake nih, Haru-chan mau tidak?" tanya Yuki.

"Hahi?" kata Haru bingung sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Lambo mau!" teriak Lambo senang.

"Ah, Haru-chan. Sini." ajak Kyoko duduk.

"Hahi? Si kembar kenapa?" tanya Haru bingung.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja mereka ingin membuat cake." kata Kyoko yang juga bingung.

Sekitar 30 menit, si kembar sudah kembali dengan bermacam-macam cake.

"Wow, cepat sekali kalian buatnya?" kagum Kyoko.

"Tapi.., kalau dimakan semua.., apa gak nambah berat badan nih?" kata Haru ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja! Cake yang kami buat tidak akan nambah berat badan kok! Dan kami punya resep sendiri!" kata si kembar senang. Mendengar perkataan dari si kembar, mereka semua langsung memakan semua cake itu.

o0o

"Welcome to Yume's Room" sambut Yume.

"Yume?" kata si kembar bersamaan.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu." kata Yume.

"Yume, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." kata Hime serius.

"Hm? Apakah itu?" tanya Yume sambil senyum misterius.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kami kembali ke dunia kami?" tanya Hime.

"Oh? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau kalian bisa kembali ke dunia kalian?" tanya Yume balik.

"Dan, 1 hari di dunia kalian sama dengan berhari-hari di dunia sana." kata Yume dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Souka.." kata Hime sedih.

"Dan kalian masih bisa kembali kedunia kalian lagi. Tetapi, kalau kalian mati di dunia sana, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." kata Yume. Si kembar kaget.

"Tetapi.., kalau kalian mati didunia kalian sendiri, lain lagi ceritanya." kata Yume lagi. Si kembar tambah kaget lagi.

"Oh, iya. Ini adalah Box Weapon kalian, terimalah." kata Yume. Hikari dan Hikaru (2 org yg slalu ada d sblahnya Yume) memberikan box itu kepada si kembar.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian mungkin baru sebentar disini, tetapi di dunia sana sudah berhari-hari loh. 'Till we meet again, farewell.." kata Yume sebelum mengirim si kembar kembali sadar.

o0o

"Um.." gumam Yuki pelan sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang.

"Kyo..kun?" tanya Yuki.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan.." kata Hibari dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"*chuckle* Maaf.." kata Yuki pelan.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Yuki pelan.

"5 hari.." kata Hibari.

"Selama itu ya? Dan.." kata Yuki.

"Dan?" kata Hibari sedikit penasaran.

"Kenapa kepalaku ada dipangkuanmu?" tanya Yuki sambil senyum yang dipakasakan.

"Bukan urusanmu, herbivore.." jawab Hibari sambil memainkan rambut Yuki.

"Kyo-kun? Bukannya hari ini kamu ada pertemuan kecil dengan Kusakabe, Ryohei-senpai, Lal-san, dan Reborn-san?" tanya Yuki yang berusaha untuk tidak marah.

'Dia..' batin Hibari.

"Ya. Barusan selesai." kata Hibari.

o0o

"Sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang.

"Take-chan?" tanya Hime pelan.

"Hai. Ini aku." kata Yamamoto.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Hime.

"Sekitar 5 hari.." kata Yamamoto.

"Souka.., besok ya?" tanya Hime. Yamamoto mengangguk. Yuki berusaha bangun, dan tentu saja dibantu oleh Yamamoto.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu." kata Yamamoto. Hime langsung mencium pipinya Yamamoto.

"Good luck." kata Hime sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Yamamoto nge-blush dan mengangguk kecil.

"Bukannya kamu ada acara kecil-kecilan dengan lainnya?" tanya Hime mengingatkan.

"Ah. Aku lupa. Aku pergi dulu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yamamoto. Hime hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yamamoto tersenyum, lalu mencium pipinya Hime sebelum pergi.

o0o

{Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{Hm?/Yuki}

{Sebentar lagi akan dimulai./Hime}

{Souka. Hime, segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan segera berangkat./Yuki}

{Hai./Hime}

Setelah si kembar selesai berkomunikasi, mereka segera mengambil box weapon mereka. Mereka memakai baju yang terbuat dari flame mereka. Hime memakai tank top berwarna putih, jaket hijau, dan celana pendek, membawa tas kecil yang diikat di pinggul. Sedangkan Yuki juga memakai tank top berwarna hitam, jaket biru, dan celana pendek, juga membawa tas kecil yang diikat di pinggul. Dan tidak lupa, mereka memakai goggle berwarna emas, sepatu kets, dan rambut mereka diikat satu. Mereka menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan muncul diatap Namimori Middle School.

DUAR!

{Sudah dimulai./Hime}

{Ya. Tsuna dan lainnya sudah bergerak menuju Base Milliefiore./Yuki}

{Apakah kita juga, Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{Ya. Kita akan mengawasi mereka, Hime./Yuki}

{Hai./Hime}

{Itu mereka./Yuki}

{Alright, let's go!/Hime}

Dan sekali lagi, si kembar menghilang ditengah kegelapan. Mengikuti Tsuna dan lainnya yang menuju Base Milliefiore.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: Thank you for reading..,

Yuki: Terlalu OOC!,

Hime: AMAT SANGAT OOC!,

Yume: Dasar Author payah..,

Author: *pundung di pojokan*

Yuki: *gak meduliin Author* Thx a lot kpd "**Seiran**" yg udah mereview fanfic ini,

Hime: "**Seiran**": Iya, langsung di time skip, sorry udah bwt bingung.., *bungkuk dlem2*

Yume: Dan juga, alasan knpa si kembar balik lgi k dunia mereka udh ada d crta, smga bsa d maklumi..,

Kyoko: DISCLAIMER: Author tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DLSBG (Dan Laen SBaGainya), jika iya, pasti akan dijadikan harem ama Author. Eh?

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!, *udah blik dri ritualnya alias pundung di pojokan*

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?,

Author: See you next chapter~ :3


	8. Chapter 8

Guardians from another World

Ch. 8

o0o

**NORMAL POV**

{Kalau gak salah, orang jelek yang badannya membuat orang lain ingin muntah itu, Dendro Chilum?/Hime}

{Ya. Si bodoh itu sangat lemah jika dibandingankan dengan Tsuna dan lainnya./Yuki}

{Yup, that's right. Ah, si bodoh itu mau menyerang mereka./Hime}

"Akan aku tunjukkan kekuatan dari senjataku." kata Dendro sambil memencet salah satu tombol yang ada disenjatanya itu.

DUAR!

"HAHA! Kekuatannya lumayan juga. Sudah dipastikan tulang-tulang mereka akan terbakar." ucap Dendro senang.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya seseorang dari asap yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan Dendro tadi.

"APA!" teriak Dendro kaget.

"Itu bukan aku." kata orang lain.

"Juga bukan aku." kata orang lain lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." kata orang lain.

"Itu aku." kata seseorang. Setelah itu, semua asap yang ditimbulkan senjata dari orang bodoh itu tadi menghilang, muncul sekawanan orang tadi, yang masih sehat wal afiat, diantaranya, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, dan Lal Mirch.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna.

"Tidak masalah, Juudaime." balas Gokudera.

"Cepat minggir, bodoh. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu." kata Gokudera.

"BO-BODOH! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Aku, si Dendro yang hebat ini, dikatai "bodoh" oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak berguna! Rasakan ini! Colpo Elettro Shock!" teriak Dendro marah.

'Stupid.' batin si kembar bersamaan.

"Bukankah kami sudah bilang? Kalau kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu." kata Tsuna yang sudah dalam Hyper Dying Will dan memegang senjatanya Dendro.

{Yuki-nee?/Hime}

{Hm?/Yuki}

{Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku bosaan../Hime}

{*sigh* Kau ini.. Baiklah kalau begitu../Yuki}

o0o

{Yuki-nee? Itu Genkishi bukan?/Hime}

{Sepertinya iya. Memangnya kenapa?/Yuki}

{*smirk* Aku punya ide bagus~/Hime}

{Ja-Jangan-jangan.., kamu../Yuki}

"Kamu Genkishi, ya?" sapa Hime.

'APA! Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya?' batin Genkishi kaget.

"Ya? Kau siapa?" tanya Genkishi. Hime hanya tersenyum.

"Aku? Aku Regina~" kata Hime.

'Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, sudah dipastikan kalau dia bukan bagian dari Millefiore.' batin Genkishi lagi.

"Siapa kau! Apakah kau adalah bagian dari Vongola?" tanya Genkishi sambil bersiap-siap mencabut pedangnya.

"Hm? Aku? Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hime balik. Genkishi langsung mencabut pedangnya dan menyerang Hime. Hime menghindar, dan mengeluarkan bom asap dari dalam tasnya, lalu meledakkannya di hadapan Genkishi.

'Bom asap?' batin Genkishi. Di dalam asap itu, Hime membuat pedang dari flamenya. Dan begitu asap itu menghilang..

TRANG!

'Sejak kapan ada pedang ditangannya?' batin Genkishi kaget.

'*sigh* Anak itu merepotkan saja..' batin Yuki.

"Regina." panggil Yuki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

'Bagaimana aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka?' batin Genkishi.

"Ya?" tanya Hime yang masih bertarung dengan Genkishi.

"Sudah cukup." perintah Yuki.

"Demo! Aku baru saja bersenang-senang!" kata Hime.

"Regina." kata Yuki sekali lagi.

"Hai, hai. Nix." kata Hime malas.

"Ja~, Genkishi~." kata Hime sebelum menghilang yang bersamaan dengan Yuki.

"Ukh.. Apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Genkishi kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku harus bertemu dengan Gamma." kata Genkishi lagi.

o0o

{Yuki-nee? Tadi kamu menghapus ingatannya Genkishi, ya?/Hime}

BLETAK!

{ITAI!/Hime}

{Ya, aku menghapus ingatannya. Tetapi, dia akan ingat kembali jika ia bertemu dengan kita lagi./Yuki}

{Oh, begitu ya. Um.., Yuki-nee? Kenapa kau memukulku?/Hime}

{Itu karena kau sudah berbuat bodoh./Yuki}

Tiba-tiba, semuanya bergetar.

{Eh? Irie-chan sudah menggunakan itu ya?/Hime}

{Sepertinya iya. Tetapi, aku tidak menyangka, kalau kita sudah berjalan cukup lama./Yuki}

{Hm.., betul juga. Ah! Kita ketempatnya Tsuna yuk?/Hime}

{Hm.., baiklah./Yuki}

{Yippie!/Hime}

Si kembar langsung berkonsentrasi, mereka mencari tanda-tanda flame-nya Tsuna berada.

{Ke-te-mu~/Hime}

{Hn. Sepertinya si Tsuna tidak dalam keadaan Hyper Dying Will. Jadi terasa lemah./Yuki}

{I don't care. Anyway, let's go!/Hime}

{Hai. Hai./Yuki}

Dan si kembar langsung berteleportasi ke tempat Tsuna.

{Ketemu~/Hime}

{Ah, dia sedang bersama dengan Spanner./Yuki}

{Dia lagi mencoba alat yang dibuat oleh Spanner./Hime}

{Eh? Take-chan?/Hime}

{Ada apa?/Yuki}

{Yuki-nee../Hime}

{Kau boleh pergi./Yuki}

{Tapi../Hime}

{Kau mengkhawatirkannya, kan?/Yuki}

{Arigatou, Yuki-nee! Ja!/Hime}

o0o

'Sepertinya aku belum terlambat.' batin Hime.

'Lebih baik aku lihat kondisi saja dulu.' batin Hime lagi.

"Ukh!" rintih Yamamoto akan aura pembunuhnya Genkishi.

'Take-chan!' teriak Hime dalam batinnya.

Yamamoto langsung bangkit dan mulai menyerang Genkishi lagi.

o0o

"Dame-Tsuna.." panggil Reborn.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan si kembar?" tanya Reborn.

"Si kembar?" kata Spanner bingung.

"EH? Tidak, aku belum bertemu dengan mereka. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsuna balik.

'Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau kami pergi secara diam-diam..' batin Yuki.

"Oi, Vongola. Siapa si kembar itu?" tanya Spanner.

"Oh, maksudnya adalah Aozora Yuki, sang kakak, dan Aozora Hime, sang adik." jelas Tsuna. Spanner langsung mengetik sesuatu.

"Hm? Tidak ada data mereka sama sekali." kata Spanner tiba-tiba.

"EH?" kata Tsuna bingung.

"Hm, darimana kau bisa tahu, Spanner?" tanya Reborn.

"Aku mencari data tentang mereka tetapi tidak ada." kata Spanner.

"Jadi, tidak hanya aku saja." kata Reborn sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya sedikit.

'Waduh. Siap-siap di introgasi ama Reborn nih..' batin Yuki sedikit khawatir.

o0o

'Take-chan!' teriak Hime khawatir di batinnya.

"Aku akan mendengar kata-kata terakhirmu." kata Genkishi.

".."

"Ah, sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengatakan apapun." kata Genkishi.

"Tidak berguna.." kata Genkishi lagi.

"Kaulah yang tidak berguna, Genkishi." kata Hime tiba-tiba.

"Siapa itu!" teriak Genkishi.

"UKH! K-Kau.." kata Genkishi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Re..gi..na?" kata Genkishi.

"Wah, kau ingat rupanya." kata Hime sambil tersenyum dingin. Hime berjalan kearah Lal Mirch, lalu membawanya ketempat Yamamoto.

"Dia datang.." gumam Hime pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Genkishi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Genkishi. Tiba-tiba, ada retakan yang besar disebelah Genkishi. Hime langsung membuat perisai dari flame-nya. Retakan itupun hancur, dan muncullah seseorang.

"Kau, Vongola Guardian of the Cloud, Hibari Kyoya." kata Genkishi.

"Hn? Kau.." kata Hibari begitu melihat Hime.

"Apakah aku pernah melihatmu?" tanya Hibari kepada Hime.

"Hm? Menurutmu?" tanya Hime balik. Hibari hanya diam.

'Flame itu..' batin Hibari.

"Regina." kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Dari atas, muncul seorang anak cewek berambut biru dan memakai goggle berwarna emas sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan, termasuk dengan cewek yang berambut coklat, yang bersama dengan Yamamoto dan Lal Mirch, dan mereka berdua memakai goggle berwarna emas.

"Ya?" kata Hime. Yuki hanya menatap Hime.

"Aku mengerti." kata Hime sebelum menghilang bersama Yamamoto dan Lal Mirch.

"Ukh.., k-kau.., Nix?" kata Genkishi sambil menunjuk kearah Yuki.

'Regina? Nix?' batin Hibari sedikit bingung. Yuki langsung sadar, kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Hibari dan Genkishi. Yuki tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah ingat." kata Yuki dengan nada mengejek.

{Regina dan Nix itu hanya nama samaran kami kok, Kyo-kun/Yuki}

'HUH!' batin Hibari kaget karena ada suara seseorang didalam hatinya. Hibari langsung melihat kearah Yuki. Yuki tersenyum.

{Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertelepati, herbivore../Hibari}

{*chuckle* Tidak hanya aku saja, Kyo-kun. Hime juga bisa kok./Yuki}

{Kau tunggu saja disitu, herbivore. Dia mangsaku./Hibari}

{Hai./Yuki}

"Hm~" kata Yuki sebelum duduk.

"Kau akan aku urus. Sebelumnya, aku akan mengalahkan orang ini." kata Genkishi.

"Whatever.." kata Yuki malas. Genkishi segera mengeluarkan box weaponnya, dan keluar ilusi dari dalam box itu. Seketika itu juga, tempat itu sudah dikelilingi oleh ilusinya Genkishi.

'Berhati-hatilah, Kyo-kun..' batin Yuki.

o0o

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan kembali lagi.." kata Hime lembut kepada Yamamoto dan Lal Mirch. Setelah membaringkan mereka berdua ditempat yang dikiranya aman, Hime langsung berteleportasi ketempatnya Tsuna.

"Halo semuanya~" kata Hime yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Iris kaget.

"Aku? Namaku Regina~" kata Hime.

"Apakah kau bagian dari Vongola?" tanya Iris.

"Hm? Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hime balik. Setelah itu, Hime melambaikan tangannya ke Tsuna.

"Huh. Sepertinya iya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Pelayanku! Serang anak sialan itu dan Vongola!" perintah Iris setelah mencambuk mereka semua.

"Iuh~ menjijikkan.." kata Hime jijik. Pelayan-pelayan itu segera menyerang Hime dan Tsuna. Hime segera mengeluarkan bom asap, ditengah bom asap itu, ia membuat tombak dari flame-nya. Setelah asap itu menghilang, Hime segera menjatuhkan pelayan-pelayan yang menyerangnya.

"Lumayan juga kau, anak sialan." kata Iris.

"Terima kasih." kata Hime sambil tersenyum.

o0o

"Hihi, kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Kyo-kun." kata Yuki kepada Hibari yang berasal dari 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau.."

"Apakah kau ingat padaku, Kyo-kun?" tanya Yuki.

'Dia memakai goggle, sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan.., tetapi.., warna rambutnya itu..' batin Hibari.

"*smirk* Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa, herbivore.." kata Hibari. Yuki tersenyum.

"Dan.., kemana saja kau ini?" tanya Hibari.

"Ceritanya lumayan panjang lo." kata Yuki. Yuki lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan meloncat kearah Hibari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, herbivore?" tanya Hibari.

"*smirk* Dia milikku, Kyo-kun. Jadi, Kyo-kun duduk manis ya?" kata Yuki. Yuki segera mengeluarkan bom asap dari dalam tasnya, dan meledakkannya. Setelah itu, dia membuat pedang dari flame-nya dan mendorong Hibari.

"Kyo-kun, tolong lihat baik-baik ya?" kata Yuki sambil tersenyum. Hibari yang semula ingin protes, tidak jadi.

"Akulah lawanmu, Genkishi." kata Yuki dingin.

"Dengan senang hati." kata Genkishi.

o0o

"Menjijikkan.." kata Hime.

"Sungguh naïf sekali..," kata seseorang dari belakang.

"Kau terlambat! Ginger Bread!" teriak Iris.

"Hei. Roti jahe! Akulah lawanmu." kata Hime.

"Ro..ti ja..he?" kata Ginger.

"NAMAKU BUKANLAH ROTI JAHE!" teriak Ginger.

TRANG!

"Brisik. Bisa diam tidak?" kata Hime.

"Kau-! Kau-! DASAR CEWEK SIALAN!" teriak Ginger.

DUAK!

"Brisik." kata Hime setelah menghajarnya sampai jatuh.

"Ukh.., rasakan ini!" kata Ginger sambil menyerang Hime. Ginger menyerang membabi buta sehingga membuat Hime sedikit kewalahan. Dan, pada akhirnya, salah satu serangan Ginger mengenai goggle-nya Hime dan ikat rambutnya.

"Ah.., goggle-nya hancur.." kata Hime tanpa dosa.

'HI-HIME!' batin Tsuna dan Reborn bersamaan. Hime lalu mencari ikat rambut di dalam tasnya, dan mengikat rambutnya lagi.

"Kalau sudah begini.., apa boleh buat.." kata Hime pasrah.

'HUH!' batin Hime kaget begitu melihat seseorang yang sudah tergeletak dibawah.

"Spanner-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hime cemas. Spanner menunjuk sebuah kotak. Hime langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Spanner. Hime mengambil kotak itu, dan melemparnya kearah Tsuna.

"Tuna-chan! Tangkap!" kata Hime sambil melempar kotak itu dan ditangkap oleh Tsuna.

o0o

"Kau lumayan juga." kata Genkishi.

"Terima kasih." kata Yuki sambil tersenyum.

TRANG!

"Kenapa?" tanya Genkishi.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan box weaponmu? (Author: atau animal box weapon?)" tanya Genkishi. Yuki hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mengunggu waktu yang tepat." kata Yuki sebelum menghilangkan pedangnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.." kata Hime.

"Kemana goggle-mu?" tanya Yuki.

"Hancur gara-gara si Roti Jahe." kata Hime malas.

"*sigh* Whatever.." kata Yuki sambil melepaskan goggle-nya. Si kembar langsung mengeluarkan animal box weapon mereka. Animal box weapon milik Hime berwarna putih polos. Sedangkan Yuki berwarna hitam pekat.

'Aku tidak pernah melihat box weapon seperti itu.' batin Genkishi.

"Kyo-kun, lihat baik-baik. Kalau kau melihatnya baik-baik, kau akan bertambah kuat." kata Yuki. Lalu, si kembar mengeluarkan flame dari cincin mereka, Light Ring dan Dark Ring. Mereka memasukkannya secara bersamaan, dan keluarlah, dua ekor rubah kutub. Yang satu memiliki mata berwarna hijau, menandakan punya Hime. Dan, satunya lagi memiliki mata berwarna biru, menandakan punya Yuki.

"Lux.." panggil Hime.

"Nox.." panggil Yuki.

"Let's do this." perintah si kembar bersamaan.

o0o

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." kata Irie Shoichi.

"I-IRIE SHOICHI!" teriak Tsuna.

"K-Kau! Cervello!" teriak Tsuna kaget sambil menunjuk dua wanita berambut pink yang ada disebelahnya Irie.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." kata Cervello itu.

"Bicara?" kata Tsuna bingung.

"Apakah kau tidak sadar? Kalau kau sedikit bergerak saja, mereka akan mati." kata Irie sambil menunjuk sebuah tabung besar.

"Mi-Minna!" teriak Tsuna khawatir.

"Di dalamnya aku meletakkan gas beracun. Jadi, kalau kau berbuat ceroboh. Mereka akan mati." kata Irie.

"Ukh!" kata Tsuna.

"Um.. Ini.. dimana?" tanya si kembar bersamaan setelah sadar.

"Ju-Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera yang sudah sadar.

"Ah, cincin dan box weaponnya tidak ada.." kata si kembar bersamaan. Semuanya langsung kaget.

"Semua cincin dan box weapon kalian, sudah aku ambil." kata Irie sambil menunjukkan semua cincin itu kepada Tsuna.

"Jangan pedulikan kami, Sawada! Hancurkan mesin itu!" teriak Lal Mirch.

"Jangan.." kata Chrome pelan.

"Apa maksudmu jangan!" bentak Gokudera.

"Karena di dalam mesin itu.." kata Hime tiba-tiba.

"..ada diri kalian sendiri di masa ini." lanjut Yuki. Semuanya kaget.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian tahu akan hal itu." kata Irie.

"Whatever.." kata si kembar cuek bebek.

"*yawn* Kami mau tidur sebentar." kata si kembar sebelum tertidur.

"A-APA?" teriak semuanya karena kaget plus sweatdrop akan tingkah lakunya si kembar.

o0o

"Ini! Terimalah! Vongola Box!" teriak Irie sambil membuka mesin bulat itu. Dari dalam mesin itu, keluar Vongola Box yang diterima oleh semua Guardian Vongola, termasuk si kembar.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kita akan mendapatkannya, Yuki-nee." kata Hime setelah bangun.

"Kau benar juga." kata Yuki yang juga sudah bangun.

"Yuki-nee~" kata Hime.

"Ha~i." kata Yuki.

"Kami pulang duluan, ya? Ja~!" pamit si kembar bersamaan sebelum menghilang.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Gokudera sedikit heran.

"Itu salah satu kemampuan cincin mereka." kata Reborn.

**SETELAH SAMPAI DI BASE**

"Si kembar mana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Mereka langsung tidur begitu sampai." jawab Bianchi.

'Souka.' kata Tsuna dan yang lainnya dalam batin mereka puls sweatdrop plus jawdrop akan tingkah laku mereka.

o0o

"Ohayo.." sapa si kembar bersamaan.

"Ini sudah bukan pagi lagi, bodoh! Ini sudah malam!" teriak Gokudera.

"Brisik!" kata si kembar bersamaan sebelum menendang Gokudera sampai jatuh.

"Kalian sudah tidur kurang lebih 3 hari. Sepertinya kalian masih ngantuk." kata Tsuna. Si kembar mengangguk, menandakan kalau mereka masih ngantuk.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Hime-chan! Sudah bangun, ya?" tanya Kyoko dan Haru bersamaan. Sekali lagi, si kembar mengangguk.

"Kami membuat makanan kesukaan kalian lo! Pancake dengan saus stroberi dan steak!" kata Kyoko dan Haru bersamaan (lagi). Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyoko dan Haru, si kembar langsung duduk manis di meja makan dan dalam waktu singkat, makanannya sudah habis.

"Kami mau tidur lagi." kata si kembar bersamaan.

"Aku ingin kalian datang nanti malam tepat tengah malam." kata Reborn.

o0o

**MALAMNYA**

"Ada apa, Reborn-san?" tanya si kembar setelah duduk di ruang makan. Disana, ada Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, Basil, Tsuna, Bianchi, Dino, sebuah alat kecil untuk Spanner dan Irie, dan terakhir adalah Reborn.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua menceritakan semuanya." kata Reborn dengan nada serius.

DEG!

Si kembar saling bertatapan, dan mereka mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian semua yakin?" tanya Yuki. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Begitu ya.." kata Hime. Si kembar langsung bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Tidak hanya itu, wajah mereka berdua pucat. Yamamoto dan Hibari yang mengetahui akan hal itu, segera duduk disamping mereka berdua, dan memegang tangan mereka.

"Kami.., bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini." kata Yuki pelan. Tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh semuanya.

"Di dunia kami, dunia ini hanyalah cerita fiksi." lanjut Hime.

"Kami dikirim kedunia ini oleh seorang penyihir yang bosan." kata Yuki.

"Lalu, dia mengirim kami untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya." lanjut Hime.

"Kami tidak tahu, kenapa kami yang dipilih untuk dikirim kedunia ini." kata Yuki.

"Dan katanya, kami masih bisa untuk kembali kedunia kami." lanjut Hime.

"Satu hari didunia kami, sama dengan berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun di dunia ini." kata Yuki.

"Dan, sepertinya, jika kami kembali kedunia kami, semua orang akan lupa tentang kami." lanjut Hime.

"Jadi, itu penyebabnya, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menghilang, dan semua orang lupa akan keberadaan kalian?" tanya Reborn. Si kembar hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu.., darimana kau mendapatkan semua bekas luka itu?" tanya Hibari kepada Yuki. Yuki semakin pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Itu karena Okaa-san kami." kata Yuki sambil senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Okaa-san, selalu pilih kasih terhadap aku, dan Yuki-nee." kata Hime.

"Di keluarga kami, ada kepercayaan kecil yang dipercaya secara turun-temurun." kata Yuki.

"Meskipun kedengarannya sungguh tidak masuk akal." kata Hime.

"Jika dikeluarga kami, ada yang terlahir anak kembar. Sudah dipastikan bahwa, anak pertama, pasti membawa kesialan. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa Okaa-san selalu memberiku hukuman." kata Yuki. Semuanya kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si kembar.

"Sekarang, kalian semua, sudah tahu kan? Apa masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Hime sedih. Semuanya terdiam.

"Kalau tidak ada, kami mau tidur." kata si kembar sebelum pergi.

"Oh, iya. Tsu-kun/Tuna-chan, kamu jangan mencoba untuk memasukkan flame-mu kedalam box-mu, ya?" pinta si kembar.

o0o

DUAR!

'Ugh.. BRISIK!' batin si kembar bersamaan. Padahal, mereka baru saja tidur dari pertemuan di ruang makan. Si kembar bangun, lalu keluar dari kamar mereka dan berlari menuju asal suara itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamamoto panik.

"Tidak tahu!" balas Gokudera yang sama paniknya.

"Itu berasal dari kamar Sawada-sama!" kata Basil.

"Apa?" kata Ryohei kaget. Begitu mereka semua sampai di kamarnya Tsuna, mereka melihat sesosok makhluk yang menyerang Tsuna.

"Siapa.."

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Basil langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Siapa yang berani membuat suara sebrisik ini?" tanya si kembar gelap sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Keempat orang itu hanya bisa ber-gulped ria. Mereka semua langsung menunjuk kearah Tsuna dan makhluk yang mirip monster itu. Si kembar langsung melihat yang ditunjuk oleh mereka. Vongola Box. Si kembar maju kedepan.

"Oi." panggil Hime gelap kepada monster itu. Monster itu langsung melihat kearah Hime. Monster itu memberikan deathglare kepada Hime, dan Hime, yang-oh-dengan-senang-hati, membalas deathglare-nya monster itu. Sehingga, pertarungan antara Tsuna dan monster itu tertunda. Melihat adik kembarnya berhasil menarik perhatian monster itu, Yuki langsung melihat kearah Yamamoto dan Basil.

"Hei, kalian berdua." panggil Yuki gelap. Yamamoto dan Basil ber-gulped ria dan mengangguk kecil.

"Box kalian beratribut Rain, kan?" tanya Yuki. Mereka mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menggunakannya untuk menenangkan monster itu?" tanya-atau-lebih-tepatnya-perintah Yuki. Mereka berdua langsung "konek" apa yang dimaksud oleh Yuki, segera mengeluarkan box mereka, dan berusaha menenangkan monster itu agar segera kembali kedalam box-nya Tsuna. Setelah monster itu kembali kedalam box-nya Tsuna, Tsuna langsung duduk lemas dibawah. Si kembar langsung berjalan menuju Tsuna, begitu juga dengan lainnya.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." panggil si kembar gelap. Tsuna langsung melihat kearah si kembar dengan ketakutan.

"Bukannya kami sudah bilang untuk tidak melakukannya?" tanya si kembar gelap. Si Tsuna langsung ber-gulped ria. Si kembar langsung pergi, dan mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar Tsuna.

"Hanya sekedar mengingatkan." kata si kembar tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah membuat keributan pada saat kami sedang tidur." kata si kembar dengan aura pembunuh. Dan, otomatis, semuanya mengangguk ketakutan.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

o0o

Author: Thank you for reading..,

Yuki: Thx a lot kpd "**Seiran**" dan "**Nyasararu** alias **KiReiKi Flaurenoct**" yg udah me-review fanfic ini..,

Hime: u/ "**Seiran**": thx atas sarannya, waduh, sepertinya si Author gak sengaja menghapusi senjatanya.., yg digunakan itu adalah pedang, trimakasih sdah memberitahukan ya, um.., si Author tdak tau, apakah kami (si kembar), akan membantu Tsuna cs pda saat melawan byakuran, oh iya, si Author sengaja bikin wktu slma d yume's room wktu na lbh cpat di khr! world dan juga dnia na kami..,

Yume: u/ "**Nyasararu** alias **KiReiKi Flaurenoct**": hm, iya nih, bntar lgi "choice" na bkal mlai, tetapi si Author gak pintar bwt suasana pda saat pertarungan nih.., si Author bkin Kyo-chan jdi OOC y?, (udh jlas bgt lah.. *sweatdrop*), si Author jga nosebleed klo si Kyo-chan jdi rada badboy.., *Author's FanGirl mode: ON*

Author: sebelumnya, si Author minta maaf jka pra Reader tdak mengerti jlan crta na.., dan terlebih lgi bxk time skip.., huhu, gomenasai.., oh iya, si kembar memakai nama samaran, NIX : SNOW (Yuki) dan REGINA : PRINCESS (Hime), si Author menggunakan bhs. Latin, dan u/ nama box mereka si Author menamai mereka, LUX (bkan merek barang loh..) : The Day (Hime) dan NOX : The Night (Yuki), um.., Author mau nanya nih.., Mary Sue itu maksudnya apa ya?, maklum, saiah masih baru disini.., by the way, Dino-san!

Dino: Hai! Saiah disini diminta oleh si Author u/ membacakan DISCLAIMER-nya~. DISCLAIMER: Author tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DLSBG (Dan Laen SBaGainya), jika iya, pasti akan dijadikan harem ama Author. Eh?

Author: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH~!,

Yume & Yuki & Hime: REVIEWS PLEASE?,

Author: See you next chapter~ :3


End file.
